The Return of the Heir of Gryffindor
by Trisanor
Summary: Georgia, Normal girl, we think, toss in Potter and Pan and you're not normal anymore. Twists at every corner. Rewriting the first seven chapters currently! I was 12 when i first wrote it but I'm taking it up again. Chapter 2 rewritten chap 3 on its way! On Hiatus. Lost all of my chapter work and need to work it again. Very OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Slowly a young girl of about 17 wakes from her slumber because of an annoying alarm clock going off in her ear.

"Damn buzzer won't turn off…" she grumbles as she works on turning off the annoying thing. While reaching blindly for the pest she falls very gracefully out of bed.

After five minutes of struggling to get untangled from the covers that are wrapped around her legs, and turning off the alarm she walks to the bathroom with her clothes and towels in hand.

_Come on Georgia, get excited I mean honestly. Today is the day that the Peter Pan movie comes out! You've been waiting for this for years. _Georgia tries to talk herself into being more motivated today, but really it doesn't work all it does is makes her more frustrated with how today has already started.

Closing the bathroom door Georgia sets her clothes and towels on top of the toilet so that they are in easy reach for her when she gets out of the shower. Turning on the water she lazily scratches the back of her head, yawns and then walks into the water. As the freezing water first hits her skin Georgia yelps in surprise, but is now fully awake. She stands there for a while allowing her body to adjust to the new temperature, the water running down her skin allows her to think more clearly and the grumbles from early morning disappear. She starts to wash her hair with her favorite shampoo which is Dove Cherry Blossom and Almond. The shampoo washes out of her hair and she quickly uses the matching conditioner. She washes her body as the conditioner rinses out of her hair and then turns off the water.

_Georgia what will happen if you tell your family that you are friends with Draco Malfoy and have been his friend for a long time? Then what will happen? Ugh, so hard to talk to my adoptive parents about their mortal enemy. _

Georgia's P.O.V.

A loud noise grates on my newly refreshed nerves. Thinking it is simply one of the twins I leave the sound in the back of my mind and brush my teeth and hair. While watching my reflection in the mirror I take time to notice how my striking blue eyes sparkle in the light. People always seem to like my eyes more than anything else; I've even had people tell me that they almost lose themselves in my eyes. Nothing ever happens between me and other people, because of many reasons; some of which are extremely stupid and I wish that they could see me for me and not for an adopted child. I am myself underneath everything that happened to make me an adopted child, stuff that many people wouldn't understand. To be able to go to this muggle movie makes me extremely excited, it is something that I have wanted to do for a long time. Maybe I could sneak Draco out of his house so that he can go with me.

Normal P.O.V.

Georgia walks back to her room in the Burrow and brings her clothing back with her. It was too wet in the bathroom and she didn't want to get the bottoms of her jeans soaked before she even left the house. Georgia puts on dark wash skinny jeans that easily touch the floor and she also put on long striped socks that went up to her knees. Her shirt was a three-quarter sleeve v-neck that was black with a nest of silver snakes pictured on the back and on the front it said "Slytherin Chick" in green cursive, wand smoke looking writing. The sleeves of the shirt had two green strips near the bottom like a jersey would. She then put on her silver necklace that had a snake pendant on it with emeralds as its eyes. Her earrings matched the necklace and she put on a silver bracelet that looked like a vine winding up her arm. Her make-up consisted of green eye shadow, with a black undertone and some silver shimmer on her face to make her look ethereal. Georgia grabs her wand from her bedside table and puts her hair into neat ringlets with a simple spell with another spell she makes it so her hair doesn't get out of place and her make-up doesn't smudge for the rest of the day. Looking in the mirror next to her door Georgia is confidant with her look and likes how she can pull together an almost regal appearance without dressing up. Always something good to be able to do when dealing with Slytherins or anyone who would wish to mock her or talk down of her. Now she can be on her way to go get Draco from his house and see if he would like to accompany her to see the movie that she was going to go see in, _What time is it? 10:30?_, about an hour and a half. Georgia quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed a muffin and her usual thermos of pumpkin juice and quickly went to the fields that surrounded the burrow so that she could apparate to the Malfoy's place.

Once in front of the Malfoy manor Georgia politely knocks with the knocker and waits to be invited into the home. Narcissa answers the door and a smile promptly appears on her face.

"Georgia, what a pleasant surprise! Please come inside, I will go fetch Draco. Make yourself at home while I get him downstairs." Narcissa smiles once more at Georgia, and then goes to retrieve Draco from his quarters.

Georgia sits down on one of the couches so that she doesn't look too out of place among the extremely expensive things. She remembers the first time she ever came to this household.

_*Flashback* _

_It was a snowy day outside and Georgia only wanted to play in the snow and in the woods. Her and her brothers Charlie, Fred and George were playing hide and seek in the snow. All four of the kids knew a warming charm in case they were stuck in their hiding spots for too long. Georgia had been hiding for what felt like almost ten minutes when in reality it was about an hour. None of her siblings could find her and it was starting to get dark so she did what any eight year old would do, she went to see if she could find her way out of the woods by herself; big mistake. All she ended up doing was getting herself hopelessly lost in the woods. _

"_Fred! George? CHARLIE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs until her voice was hoarse. _

_A little boy with platinum blonde hair found her in the woods and looked at her funny. _

"_What are you doing here? I never find people to play with in the Malfoy woods. I'm usually by myself." The boy looks a little sad and lonely when he says this to the girl._

"_But now that you are here I have someone to play with. Do you wanna come back to my place and meet my parents? I think they would like you. At least mommy would like you; daddy doesn't like me playing with other kids. You're pretty too, not like Pansy, she has a pig face." The little boy stuck his tongue out and made the little girl giggle. _

_They walked back to the boy's home hand in hand and when he arrived at his house his mom came out._

"_Draco! I'm so glad you are safe! Who do you have here? Hi, I'm Draco's mommy, you can call me Narcissa." The lady said._

_They all walked inside and then Georgia called Molly and Arthur by the fire so that they knew where she was and she was safe. Molly and Arthur made faces when they heard that Georgia had somehow gotten to the Malfoy Manor and thanked Narcissa for taking care of Georgia. The rest of the day Georgia spent becoming Draco's friend and teaching him magic that a child of 8 shouldn't have even known much less been able to cast. _

_*Flashback end*_

That was a good day for Georgia with the Malfoy's and ever since then Draco and Georgia had been good friends; calling on each other whenever they needed help or were in trouble. Draco walks into the room quietly and stands in front of his long time friend with a smile on his face.

"Georgia, to what do I owe this pleasant, and welcomed, surprise?" The tone of Draco's voice told Georgia that he really was glad that she showed up.

"Well Draco, I was wondering if you would like to go to a muggle movie with me. Give us both a change of pace." Georgia said with a smile on her face.

"Why of course, I would love to join you on your venture to the muggle world. Maybe I can learn something while we are out and about." Draco gleams and thanks shines in his eyes. "You always know when to come and save me from stuffy brunches Georgia. I will be back in a minute let me change into something more suitable for a muggle outing. I will tell my mother where we are going and then join you."

Georgia P.O.V.

Draco leaves me in the hall yet again and I walk into the dining room to grab a more suitable breakfast. I end up chatting with Narcissa about fashion and decorating among other things like school. When Draco returns and sees me talking with his mother he shakes his head a good natured smile on his face.

"So now that I am ready to go, shall we leave for our muggle outing Georgia?" Draco says and his mother gives him a sly smile that I wasn't supposed to see.

I give Narcissa a hug as does Draco and then we leave by way of apparation to a quiet spot in London near the movie theatre that I see any of the movies at that I wish to see. They are used to my odd clothing choices and odd friends so they don't mind Draco being with me. I buy two tickets for the noon showing and then we go into the theatre. I pull Draco all the way up to the two person box at the top right hand corner of the theatre. Once we get up there I conjure a plate of Raspberry Jam Cookies, and two glasses to fill with pumpkin juice. Draco laughs at my antics and tries one of the cookies, surprised at how good they taste he sheepishly looks at me and takes another. The movie starts in 10 minutes so we have all the freedom to talk and play magic tricks on each other. My prank is to change a few of the Raspberry Cookies into Ton Tongue Toffees and Canary Creams. Our minor prank war ended as the lights were turned off and the movie started.

**TimeSkip after the movie and after Draco has been dropped off at his house**

_That was an amazing time at the movie! I can't believe I didn't ask him to go to stuff with me more often when we were younger. I prolly had my mind on someone else and not Draco when I was a child. Oh well, at least I had today to hangout with him. _I think to myself and walk into the burrow where I am greeted by my brothers.

Both Fred and George glomp me and Ron just hangs back to watch with a smile on his face. I never really got along with Ron, I think he may resent that fact that I was adopted and yet get treated the same as his blood siblings. I was born after Fred and George but before Ron so he may have a type of middle child syndrome because of me. That is why I am glad that he has Harry and Hermione to chill with. It makes him feel important and wanted, which he is here but I have gathered from how he acts that he doesn't feel that way. Maybe he resents that fact that I am actually here, maybe he thinks of me as a burden to Molly and Arthur, but he doesn't know that I do help them out with my bank account funds too. I pay for all of my expenses and help to pay for the groceries and stuff, I found out a long time ago that my blood parents were loaded and so I help to pay for things here and there when I know Molly is having difficulties. Ron's brothers know this but Ron himself doesn't, maybe that is why he really doesn't like me. I won't know because he never talks to me, he simply refuses to; Ginny is the same way. Ron's friends don't like me much because I don't seem to fit in and Ron may have told them horror stories about me that he made up in his head, oh well it is their fault for not getting to know me.

I escape from the Twin's hold and run up to my room slamming the door and locking it before they can get upstairs to bother me. I stay in my room for a while and work on finishing up my homework for the school year. We have another two weeks before it starts but I thought, what the hell may as well get it done now. No one ever really made fun of me and my brothers prolly figured out what I was doing and decided to do some of their homework themselves. The dark descends on the land and I figure that Molly has already fed the family dinner. I never really mind when I am not invited to eat with everyone else because they know that if I get hungry I will either join them or find my own food after dinner. Molly and Arthur also finally started to notice the looks that Ron gives me and made it so that I didn't have to join them if I didn't want to; when I did choose to join them it was always way too quiet anyways. I prefer to hear the loudness of the huge family gathering around the table.

Right as I am about to get ready to go to bed I hear tapping on my window. I look at the clock and it is around 2am no one is up at this hour; everyone went to bed at midnight. I know that because Fred and George came to say night before they went to bed and they are always the ones up the latest, other than me, from working on their prank stuff.

I hear the taps again and I open my windows looking outside of it both up and down.

_Who the hell is out there? No one can do that, I would've heard the broom. WAIT! This follows a story that I know. Oh My GOD! Is it? Could it be? No! That's impossible. _

While I'm thinking I don't notice a boy of around 15 fly right in front of my face. When he clears his throat is when I finally notice him and I can't believe my eyes it's HIM! I jump back in surprise and he takes that opportunity to land on my windowsill with no noise but the slight rustle of the leaves that make up his outfit.

"By Merlin's Beard! You're Peter Pan!" Georgia exclaimed breathless

"Why yes I am. And you need to help me. Come on!" Peter says and grabs for her hand.

"Hold on a minute, why should I go with you? What's wrong in Neverland?" Georgia asks in a curious questioning manner.

"There is a new pirate come to hurt the Lost Boy's and I! He has gained followers of Hook's old crew. We need help and from I saw of you here earlier you seem to be the right person to come and ask. You act like Wendy, but Wendy isn't at her house anymore so I had to find someone else with the spirit of Wendy." Peter begs Georgia to understand why he is her.

"Okay, but does that mean I get to learn how to fly? And you do know that I need to be back in time for school, right? You know what? Let's just go! I'll grab some clothes and then we can be off on an adventure." Georgia pulls out her wand and starts moving around 14 different outfits complete with jewelry, shoes and a hair-tie. She puts all of these in her backpack as well as her thermos, that has a never ending supply of Pumpkin Juice to it, and two pairs of shoes; her sneakers and her sandals (Who knows how much use they'll get ^_^). She shrinks her suitcase and puts it in her pocket then shrinks her wand, with wandless magic, and puts that in her pocket with her suitcase.

"I am ready to go," Georgia jumps on to the window sill and waits expectantly; yet, Peter is only staring at her in awe.

"How….What?...Wow I picked a good person to ask to help us." Peter beams and then sprinkles fairy dust on Georgia.

Georgia from nerves starts her mantra of "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts!" and barely notices the slight pressure on her back until she is pushed out of her window and is falling straight towards the ground.

_So much for Happy Thoughts!_

_**A/N: Hey guys so this is the new and improved first chapter. Hope you enjoy and I am working on rewriting the other chapters up till the new eighth chapter. K, well, can't wait for the next chap to get up and I will talk to you later! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: K well here goes my second attempt at the second chapter!**_

_Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!_ Georgia's mind keeps screaming at her and miraculously she happens to find one about her and George doing this same type of thing only she was dropped into a vat of pudding. So with this thought in her mind her descent stops and she straightens out in the sky happier then she has been in a long time.

"OH MY GOD PETER! What the hell did you do that for? That was definitely uncalled for. I could've DIED! Stupid boys and their damned idiotic plots." Georgia starts off yelling at Peter and then ends her sentence with a grumble, meaning that she is upset but getting over what happened quickly because she has a way to get her "friend" Peter back.

A grin like the Cheshire cat's makes its way over her face as a plot of pure evilness forms so that Georgia can get the Pan back at his own game. Nothing to hurt him, no, just something to make him not pick on her ever again; maybe she could get the Lost Boys to help her pull off her devious plot. Peter not knowing what the smile means simply thinks that Georgia is enjoying flying and wishes to continue doing so. Oh how he is going to be surprised back at the house.

"I'm ready to go Peter. Let's go to Neverland!" Georgia says as she remembers that she is flying and sees Peter head towards her.

"Here we go! We're off to Neverland! Second star to the right and straight on till morning!" Peter says and zooms off.

Georgia follows him quickly and then something clicks with her that has never clicked before when hearing that line.

"Uhhhh, Peter" Georgia says and he looks back at her, "There are lots of second stars to the right. How do you ever know which one is the Never Star?"

Peter gives Georgia a smug smile and just goes flying off again and Georgia lazily keeps up with him and his flying skills. Many times during the flight throughout the night Peter tested Georgia's skills to see if they were competent and to his surprise they were more than competent they were extremely good. It was like Georgia had flown before. No one that Peter had ever picked up in all of his travels had ever known how to fly with the same ease that Georgia now flew with. Every time that Peter tried to lose Georgia she would keep right behind him.

"Peter, I would appreciate if you stop testing my abilities, you will find that they are up to par with yours and to answer your question I have flown before. I rode a broom around and become a seeker when I was very young. To answer your question about what a seeker is, it is a position in a game that one plays on flying broom sticks. The Seeker is the fast flying person who must stick close to the one object that can win the game and it is about as big as a small stone. So if you wouldn't mind, I'm getting kind of tired. Can we get to Neverland soon please?" Georgia says to Peter in somewhat of an annoyed tone and Peter just keeps flying not letting her know that he had to find Neverland again because he lost it while testing her.

They fly for a few more hours and right as dawn is going to break Peter finds the Never Star and flies into it while holding onto Georgia's hand. Georgia's impression of the passage between the Wizarding world and Neverland was that of looking into a huge kaleidoscope at a cacophony of colors and shapes. When they emerge from the kaleidoscope colors they are over the waters that are not very far from Neverland. In Neverland it is still dark but the promise of a beautiful sunrise can be seen faintly on the horizon.

Peter and Georgia land on the banks of the Mermaid Lagoon and Georgia quickly walks away from the water for fear that she be pulled in and drowned by one of the damned fish-women. Peter looks at Georgia with some respect because she has enough sense to not stay close to the water and for the fact that she was able to keep up with him while he was flying, she also hasn't asked any stupid questions like ALL of the girls usually do. She also hasn't gone nuts over him, heaven's knows that he has had enough of girls chasing him around the island going goo-goo-eyed at him and when danger presents itself the stupid girl can't even protect herself. This girl is different from all of the others that he ever picked up, she had an air about her that was old and mysterious and said "don't -screw-with-me-if-you-value-your-life". This was the type of person that he and Neverland needed right now; someone who could hold her head proud and not back down from something scary that posed a challenge to her.

Peter watched Georgia as she started to walk through the woods with a stick out in front of her and he started to think twice about his last few thoughts.

"Oi, girlie. You need a sword to defend yourself in a place like this not a piece of tinder." Peter said to her as he flew over and watched what she was going to do and like a viper she said something that he didn't understand and he was in extreme pain.

"This piece of tinder is more powerful than many objects but a sword wouldn't be a bother to use either." Georgia says and removes whatever was hurting Peter. "Here's a helpful hint for you Pan, don't make fun of me or my heritage and especially don't think that I can't take care of myself because you will find yourself on the ground before you can think 'Fairy Dust'." Georgia says with an uncanny ferocity and then like it's a different person she smiles and happily says to him, "I wouldn't mind a sword though, thanks Peter." And she walks off into the woods with nothing else to say a large smile on her face.

_Holy crow. She is damn scary, I don't think I should get on her bad side and if that was a simple thing to say and she got that mad then what will happen when she is attacked? I'm frikkin scared._ Peter thinks and decides that he should maybe tell the boys before they make the wrong move.

Peter then gets off of the ground and hurries to catch up with Georgia and then take the lead so that he can show her where to go and how to get into the hideout.

After Peter takes the lead it is a quiet walk to the hideout with Georgia thinking absentmindedly about how she was going to explain to her family where she was for the last week, or at least she hopes that she will only be here for a week, because she still needs to go shopping for school. Georgia also broods about how Pan mocked her and thought her abilities were less than what they were even though he saw the magic that she performed and was speechless because of it. Maybe everything just didn't click in his brain; I mean it is possible for things not to click. He does forget things VERY easily because he has lived with no worries for the longest time and has been a child and will always be a child.

They approach the tree and Georgia decides to give Peter a run for his money and pulls down the correct piece on the tree to allow her access through the slide at the top, she flies up and slides down the slide all the while giggling her delight at being here in Neverland for the first time ever. As she sees a light at the end of the slide she prepares to roll so as to not land on her bum and make it sore. Her roll being far from perfect was sufficient enough to allow her to not look like a total doofus who doesn't know anything; which, was good because all of the Lost Boy's, having heard to commotion above, had assembled in the main room of the underground home.

"PETER'S HOME!" they all yelled only to find that it wasn't Peter coming in from aboveground. It was a lady. A pretty lady too.

_**A/N: Hey guys, here is the re-written second chapter. Bear with me I have more to write. I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to edit. Love you all for your support! Keep reading, but not yet. I have to re-write the other chapters. Thanks again everyone!**_

_**Your Humble Author,**_

_**~Trisanor**_


	3. Chapter 3

You both arrive at the hideout and you are pushed, shushed, and shoved into the tree. Peter calls the lostboys into the main room. You then get the grand tour.

"Peter, where is Tinkerbell?" you ask.

"Tink is in her room. I'll get her for you. Tinkerbell, come here please!" Peter yells. You hear a sound like bells ringing and in flies a beautiful fairy. She has golden wheat hair and beautiful green grass eyes. She is clothed in a green dress that looks like a leaf.

"Hello Tinkerbell, my name is Georgia." You say as Tink goes over to Peter and whispers something that to you sounds like bells. Peter on the other hand was talking to Tink and he understood every sound perfectly.

"Tink says that she loves meeting you and asks if you will be staying for a long time." Peter translates.

"Yes, I will be here for a long time hopefully. I mean I will as long as no one calls me back to my world." you reply. Tinkerbell whispers something else.

"She would also like to know if you want to have a fairy. I'm saying this but having a fairy is a big responsibility and a privilege. No one has ever been offered one except for me. She also says that one of her friends would do it if you wanted one." He says.

"Oh I'd love a fairy. I'll take care of her and help her out especially if I am called back to my home." You say.

"Tink says that her and her friends are delighted and Tink will have some clothes made so that you blend with everything around Neverland and so you fit in."

"Cool, I just need a room now so she and I can have a place to stay." Peter shows you to a room and you take it knowing that the other choice would be sleeping the main room with the Lost Boys. Tink helps you get situated a bit then flies off to Pixie Hollow.

_Tinkerbell's P.O.V _

"I have to tell Ranie that she has a human friend." You exclaim

"She will be so happy. This girl looks like she loves to swim so I'll have to get her a special outfit from the water fairies."

You fly towards Pixie Hollow and tell Mother Dove what you are doing for Ranie and you have Mother Dove call all of the tailoring fairies to see if they could make human sized clothes. They say that they could and when you told them it was for Ranie's new person they got right to it. When a fairy and a person are bonded they have to trust in each other and the fairy gives the person all of the fairy dust they want. Then the fairy tailors told you to get cloth and things from each talent group for the outfits. When you got to the Water fairy's place to gather their cloth you asked them for a special type of material. You find Ranie after you deliver the materials and have her go meet Georgia.

Georgia's P.O.V

This is _**Ranie**_

While Tink was gone you started to set up a place for your new fairy to stay. You had a space cleared and ready for her. While you waited for Tink to come back you thought about what she would look like and only hope she was like you or liked you. You hear Tink's bells along with the calming sound of rushing water. You thought that it must be another fairy. If it is a Water fairy she will love me. You start to daydream and so you don't see the fairy's come in. Tinkerbell comes up to you and touches the back of your forehead without you knowing it.

"Hello" says Tink "I just gave you the ability to speak and understand the fairy language. This is my friend Ranie and she is your new fairy."

Ranie is a beautiful fairy with golden wheat hair, blue eyes that turn multiple shades of blue. She is wearing a beautiful blue dress that is made of the finest blue shells.

"Hello" she says.

"Hello my name is Georgia and I have already set up a place for you so if you need and or want anything else just holler." You say.

"Thank you for taking me on. I think we will get along very well. Call it fairy instinct. One thing you should know about me is my wish. It is to be able to swim with the mermaids. Oh and one more thing your clothes will be ready tomorrow we will go and get them. Just to let you know most of the fairies will be watching because not many humans go to Pixie Hollow so be ready for stares." Ranie says.

"I hear Peter calling, gotta run." Tink says and dashes away. You and Ranie go down to the stream and talk about things that you have in common to get to know each other better. About an hour later you return and make dinner for the Lost Boys and Peter. When it is done you call them in. After dinner Ranie says that she has to go home and finish gathering her stuff. The Lost Boys and Peter say that they have a surprise for you.

"Hurry up, bring her in." says Slightly.

"What is this all about?" you ask

"You'll see." says Peter. You are brought in to the main room.

"Open your eyes." says Peter. You open your eyes and you see a shell necklace.

"Oh Peter!" you exclaim

"I take it that you like it." he says.

"Oh yes, Peter I love it." you say and put it on with Peter's help. The Lost Boys all file out and only you and Peter are left in the main room.

"Will you Georgia accept this necklace and become the very first lost girl that Neverland has ever seen?" asks Peter

"Of course I accept it."

"Good!" says a happy Peter. At that moment you fall to the ground and blackout.


	4. Chapter 4

You wake up and don't remember a thing that happened.

"Peter" you try to say but it comes out as a croak.

I have to think of a way to contact Peter or Ranie or the Lost Boys. At that moment Tootles walks past your room. You try to wave your hands to get his attention but you are immobilized.

_**Mind speak with him**_ says a voice in your head. _Who is that in my head_ you think to yourself

_**Tootles!**_ You yell in your head.

_**Who is that in**_ _**there?**_ he asks

_**It's me Georgia, I'm awake and alive I need to come and help me up out of bed**_ you say to him and then shut your communication link down. You hear footsteps coming towards you

"My Geo are you a witch or something?" he says as he sits you up.

"I wonder what else you can do." Peter says as he walks in.

"How long have you been standing there?" you ask

"I dunno the last ten minutes maybe."

_**Then you**_ _**knew that I could do this?**_ you think as you connect the pathway to his mind.

_**Yeah I knew that you could do it but, whoa experiencing it is much more fun**_ you break the link and return to talking out loud.

"I've got an idea" Peter says "Why not see if you can fly without Fairy dust?"

"Okay" you say.

You think about flying and you feel yourself rise off of the floor and know that you have done it.

"Whoa, this is awesome."

"Another test," Peter exclaims "Shrink yourself to the size of a fairy and give yourself the appearance of one."

"Gladly" you say.

Once again you think it and it happens. You than give yourself wings and make a house for Ranie that looks like where a Water Fairy might live. The house is vines with a grass hammock for sleeping with a little pond in the middle of it. You add moss to the spot to make it more earthy and homey. To the pond you add fish, a frog or two and then you finish it off by adding three toadstools to it. You sit in there as a fairy and explore your powers. Two to three hours later Ranie and Tink come back. They walk in to where you are sitting and gasp.

"Did Georgia hire you to do this?" Ranie asks in awe.

"No, I am Georgia." you reply

"What, who, how when. Spill everything." Tink says. You proceed to tell them what happened in the last few hours.

"Ranie you remember how you told me that you would trade your wings for a tail at any time."

"Of course, how could I forget it." she says. You then imagine Ranie as a mermaid. You change her dress to a top for a mermaid and her wings in to a sparkling baby blue tail.

They both gasp and Tinkerbell exclaims "Ranie you are a mermaid."

"Thank you Georgia." Ranie says timidly "But will I ever turn back?"

"Only if you want to Ranie." you say. You walk up to her and mutter something barely audible. It gives her the ability to change back to exactly how she was and how she is now whenever she wants to. "Hey Tink do you want me to customize your room for you?"

"No I'm fine I like the way Peter did it up for me. Oh schiznit we almost forgot. We brought you your clothes." You leap to the floor and change back. On your bed are hundreds of beautiful clothes.

"They're beautious. Much better than anyone I know could imagine especially me."

Tinkerbell and Ranie explain that there is one from every fairy talent group.

"The one from my group is even more precious than any of the other groups. It is made of mermaid scales that dry instantly when you come out of water. These scales are few and rare so you are lucky we have been saving them for forever." This is the dress you put on.

"Oh it is so beautiful and light weight. I will always wear it when I swim."

You take it off and choose the animal talents outfit to wear on a quick walk through the jungles of Neverland. The outfit is 2 leafs, one goes around my torso very securely. The other goes around my waist to about a knee length. The skirt is good enough that I could fight in it if I wanted and knew how to.

"Georgia when you leave Neverland will you please and keep them safe. Oh and each one has a bit of fairy dust intertwined with the thread we used."

"I promise Tink that when I leave Neverland I will take these with me. They'll be my own piece of Neverland."

You imagine a fine wooden wardrobe made of the Never tree wood. Carved on the doors are pictures of fairies, Peter Pan and mermaids. You put the clothes in there as they automatically sort out and go on hangers. You leave the hideout saying by to the boys and wander the island. You're just reflecting on what has happened since 3 am yesterday morning. You hear a bush move and think _It's only a rabbit _As soon as you start moving again a bunch of pirates come out of the shrubbery and seize you.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Escape now **_I thought to myself commanding my body to. The pirate holding me was very strong and didn't have any intentions of letting me go. I suddenly slip out of his arms and am in the middle of the group of pirates.

_**Change me in to my warrior outfit **_It happened and the pirates stared at me in pure amazement. This of course was long enough for me to run in to the woods and make it back to the hideout in the tree. _That was close, too close. Must warn Peter of this new achievement of the pirates. _

"Peter!" I yell frantically trying to figure out how far away the pirates were from the Tree. It wasn't very far at all only about 10 maybe 20 yards. _Should I tell him anything? Or should I let it unfold and tell him some other time? Let's see what happens now that pirates are about to find the tree house. _

"Peter?" I yell again "Peter where are you? This isn't funny at all Peter! The pirates are going to find the tree house in a matter of minutes. Come out." Peter comes out of his hiding spot looking angry and confused.

"What do you mean the pirates are going to find us in a matter of minutes?" he says

"I mean that they are a few yards away from our front door and that is no joke. Get the Lost Boys hidden and we will wait and fight if it comes to it."

"Lost Boys" he calls "Assemble!"

The lost boys swing down on us and listen to Peter

"Lost Boys I need you all to keep quiet and stay hidden until we tell you it is okay to come out. The pirates are attacking and I don't want you all getting hurt because it is not a game this time it is WAR!"

Peter bellows the last word and it makes everyone cringe no one disobeys him and goes in to hiding. As they are doing that little do the unexpecting residents of the tree know that up above the pirates are waiting to make their move.

"I'll get the girl, Smee you get Pan. We will use the knock out gas and throw it in. As soon as they are out we grab them and take them back to the ship. Understand?"

"O' course Cap'n, o' course." One pirate with his eyes as blue as forget-me-nots throws a bottle of knockout gas into the tree through one of the holes.

The gas hits the ground and Peter and Georgia are out like that. The gas clears and the pirate and his crew go down and grab the two prisoners. Smee binds and gags Peter while the other grabs the girl and picks her up bridle style.

"My dear, you will make such a lovely addition to the crew or a very lovely addition to the corpses I have in the brig. Hopefully we can have the first rather than the latter. No I don't want to have to give you a scar to get you to listen for soon after you will die."

A/N: That is it for now but the next part will be up ASAP. R&R please! It is very much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up in a quite large room trying to recall what happened. Then it hit me I was telling Peter that the Pirates were close by and that the Lost Boys didn't need to be apart of the fight. As soon as the Lost Boys were in hiding I saw something dropped in to the underground home. It burst and I fell to the floor unconscious. Here then I must be in the Captain's quarters. The Captain's name is oh what is it again.

"Think Geo, think! His name is…" I hear someone walk in behind me.

"My name is Captain Leroy Black. Most call me The Black Death or the Deathly Black. (I know what you are all thinking and no Sirius isn't related to this person.)" I panic.

Why was I so right! Ackkk! It makes me so mad that I am right almost all the dang time.

"Fudge Monkies why am I always right! I hate being right all of the time!" I yell frustrated.

"Well I would like you to have an opportunity or a choice Miss…"

"Georgia" she spits at him.

"Georgia. You can either join my crew or I can cut you on the forehead and make Peter watch you die oh so painfully. Choose now." He makes a hand motion at the door and they drag Peter in. Peter is in shambles and his hands are chained together behind his back. "Or my dear I could simply kill Pan now and then you could watch him suffer. Choose soon I am getting testy." Black spits back

"Well I could choose better if you didn't interrupt me or spit in my face." I retort. This attitude of course doesn't go over to well with the Captain and he gets really angry

"I was going to give you more time but I guess that I can't now that you are being oh so very rude to me. Choose in the next five seconds or I will choose for you."

_**Think Georgia think! You aren't the top of your class for nothing!**_

"5"

**Come on Georgia four seconds left**

"4"

**Ackkk! why me I'll just let him cut me or should I join his crew so no one gets hurt**

"3"

**Come on girl but then if I join Black then Peter will think that I betrayed him**

"2"

**Fudge Monkies I hate these situations**

"1. I see your time is up well lets see I think I shall kill you so as to make a good impression for the Pan and then we will feed your corpse to the crocodile." Peter is placed in the corner and is gagged. Black comes over to me and lovingly puts his hook on my neck as he gets behind me.

"Dear you are sweet, and innocent it pains me to get rid of you but I must do what I must." He whispers in my ear hoarsely.

"I would rather die a thousand deaths than see your face in my memories so get it done and over with."

I say and stomp on his foot so he gets madder with me. He brings his Hook up to my forehead an cuts a shape that I can't register the feel in it. When he takes his Hook away is when the real pain comes. A hundred million germs come barreling at me and get into my body through the open wound. Soon it is black and red because of the infections and the swelling. I however do not give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. He hands me off to one of the other pirates and orders us to be taken down to the brig.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 I am thrown into a place known as the brig that is cold and damp. "Georgia!" Peter yells "Are you alright?" 

"Peter, are you really going to ask me that. Of course I'm not all right. Black just cut me. Are you willing to help me?" I ask him sounding grave as I feel the sickness spreading further.

"Of course I'll help you. I'll do whatever is needed to help. You are the only friend of mine other than Wendy. Even though she left to go home and grow up. What is needed of me?" He asks concerned but brave

"Peter I am going to transport my wardrobe over here. In the back of it is a portal that you must use to get to Diagon Alley. When you get out make your way to **Weasley's Wizard Wheezes **when you get there you must look for one of the two twins who run the store. Tell them their sister needs help. They may ask you some questions one you will not know the answer to and when it is asked give them this." I hand over my lion necklace that I have worn at all times.

"Georgia, who are these people, how do you know them?" He asks earnestly curious

"I can't answer these questions right yet. You need to go now before the diseases spread." I bring my wardrobe to a darker corner and push Peter through it before trying to go to sleep.

Peter's P.O.V 

I arrive in a place Georgia told me was Diagon Alley. It is a very strange place with very strange people and clothes. I walk around looking for the shop that Georgia mentioned. I find it on a walkway near an Ice Cream shop and a Quidditch store whatever those are. I walk in and suddenly feel out of place.

"Ello, mate welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. My name's Fred and my brother George is over there." A tall red head says as he points to his brother.

" Hi uh my name is Peter Pan and I uh, er am uh looking for the managers of the uh store." I say feeling very awkward

"I'm one of the two owners of this fine establishment. How may I help you today?"

"Georgia, your sister is in very big trouble. She is in need of your assistance."

"Oi George we got a kid saying Georgie is in trouble let's take him to our office shall we?"

"Yeah. Be right there Fred." George responds

We walk in to an office that is actually very clean and organized. I get ready for the interrogation and put a tighter hold on to the necklace. George walks in and looks down at me as he motions for me to sit down.

"Okay kid sis is in trouble eh? Prove it."

One of the twins says I can't tell the difference between them.

I have no clue how to prove it so I pull out the necklace then hold it out for both to see. They look at each other worry in their eyes as well as fear and understanding.

" Show us to her we believe you. She would never take this off unless it was a great emergency. Hurry up." The other says in a panic now.

**Georgia!** I yell in to her mind

**I'll open up a portal** she says wearily

A portal opens up behind me as I grab Fred and George and we are sucked in to the portal by force. We come out the other side and see her lying on the ground barely alive. The twins run over to her and exclaim "sis!"

Georgia's P.O.V

George picks me up and my hair falls away from my face. "My god it is a scar in the same place as Harry's. Wait it isn't a lightening shaped one? Is it?" They observe

"Guys" I say weakly then cough up blood on to George's shirt.

"Holy crap we need to get her to Mum. Mum will know what to do." I open a portal at this statement using up the rest of my strength and fall in to a blissful darkness.

George's P.O.V

I feel her go limp in my arms 

"Oh shit!!!!" I say

"Mum we're home and we brought sis along with us." Fred says I hear mum's soft footsteps coming toward us at a quickened pace. She walks in to the room we arrived in and when she sees Sis she gasps

"What Happened To Her!!" She bellows

"We don't know but he should." Fred and I chime

"Mum she is dying and needs your help." I say worriedly

"She won't die on my watch. I haven't had any of my kids die yet and I'm not about to start. I didn't work at St. Mungo's for nothing."

She takes Georgia out of my arms and in to a room.

"Peter what happened to her?" I ask

"She was cut by Black Death."

"Who is he?" Fred asks concerned, as am I. Peter proceeds to tell us who Black is as well as about his curse.

"What did you do to get him angry so that he would hurt her?" I say getting frustrated

"I didn't say anything she did. She said and I quote "I would rather die a thousand deaths than see your face in my memories." That is what got him really mad."

"My god, she is always really sweet. She would never say that ever." Fred and I say alternating.

"I need to get some sleep. Where can I get a bed to lie on?" Peter asks us.

"You can share a room with our brother Ron and his friend Harry. Tell them that they have to share." Fred says and we chuckle

He flies upstairs and over to the boy's door and walks in.

Peter's P.o.v 

I walk in to the room and find three people sitting on a bed. A brown haired girl, a black haired boy and a red haired boy whom I assume is Ron.

"Oh excuse me I was told by Fred and George that I could use this room and share it with Ron and a person who is named Harry." I mumble

The brown haired girl noticing me finally gasps.

"Your Peter Pan the boy who never grows up!!" She squeals hurting my ears.

"Yes I am and you are squeals a lot who hurts my ears, am I correct?" I say holding my ears. The two boys laugh at this and the girl go red in the face.

"No Peter you are not correct, my name is Hermione. The one with black hair is Harry Potter and the red haired imbecile is Ronald Weasley."

"Mione you know that I hate it when people use my whole first name." Ron whines. Getting sick of the whining I make Ron get up by pulling on his ear. He stands and I tell him to go do five laps around the house. Dealing with him as I would one of my Lost Boys. Then the boy named Harry starts laughing. I grab his ear and pull him to standing.

"Sir do you want to join him?" I ask in my father voice. He shakes his head in the negative. "Then I advise you not to laugh.(Ron is still at the door)Are you deaf Ronald? No then go do your laps or I could have you be thrown out the window so you could work on your flying skills." I grin wickedly


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note! Wow this has been forever since I updated. Sorry for whoever is following this story! So yeah I have had a lot going on in my life and one of the only reasons I am writing this evening is because I can't fall asleep and lot's of stuff is on my mind. I mean I have the entire thing written and the sequel is written too, hehe yeah. But it is all pretty bad and I have developed as a writer so I'm extremely sorry but bear with me as I try to remember where I was when I was writing this and try to pick it back up. It's only been like 4-5 years since I even touched this story. So like I said I am extremely sorry and please bear with me. XD My sincerest apologies

~Tris

Normal P.O.V.

Peter watches with an extremely mischievous grin on his face as the twit known as Ron, runs out of the door and starts to do laps around the house. The odd black haired boy with a funny looking scar on his forehead and the squeals a lot person both look at Peter with smiles on their faces and laughter coming out of their mouths.

"You do know that you got an extremely cocky person to do what you said when you said it? I think you will definitely be a great asset to our group. And again if you don't remember my name is Harry Potter," the boy Harry looks at the girl and chuckles, "and the girl whom you dubbed 'squeals-a-lot' is Hermione Granger."

These two and Peter look right toward the door when they hear the doorknob turn from its shut state, and the door swings open to reveal Georgia walking into the room. Both Harry and Hermione brighten to see their friend healthy and glowing with a huge grin on her face.

"Did Peter just get my stubborn brother to do something for once in his life?" Georgia says and laughs her eyes twinkling and crinkling in joy.

Peter goes to look out the window and him not being used to windows from high heights leans too far and falls out of it, only to catch himself before he could fall very far. He chuckles and tells Ron to keep going or face his wrath.

Georgia on the other hand goes up to Harry and Hermione and greets them properly telling them that she is extremely sorry for making them worry. She tells them about how she got captured and they sit there in silent awe to listen to her story. About how she has a fairy, and they especially love the things she tells them about Peter and Neverland.

Hermione knew most of what Georgia was saying because she was brought up as a muggle, but to hear that it was all real just blew her away and made her ask so many questions. She especially was interested to hear about the man who replaced Hook, and was fearless.

During one of Georgia's tales about Peter, he just so happened to fly back through the window and do his magnificent crow for all of the people who were around. Hermione being oh so ever interested in everything and wishing to learn constantly made something known.

"Peter, oh Peter, will you teach us how to fly? I think it would give us the upper hand against Voldemort. Please Peter!" Hermione pleads with him, "I've always wanted to learn how to fly!"

Peter sits on the ceiling and ponders that, "Hmmm, well since the Lost Boys aren't here, and I do need new recruits, I guess I could teach you if you really wanted to know. Meet me outside as soon as you can and I will teach all who wish to learn. Georgia, you are going to need to get Ranie though. Tink won't have enough dust to teach all of these people."

Peter flits out the window and starts shouting things at Ron that no one can totally understand, but they do understand what Ron says, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO I LOOK LIKE? A HOUSE ELF?". At that comment Hermione's face turns beat red and I swear you could see the smoke coming out of her ears as she marches down the stairs (more like pounds I mean honestly), to go and explain to Ron exactly how she feels about his latest comment.

"Looks like we will be joining them soon" Georgia says as she looks straight at Harry. When she looked him in the eyes she could swear that she could feel him looking right through her and into her soul, his eyes reminded her of someone. Who that was she either couldn't remember at the time or she simply wished not to let anyone know.

Harry and Georgia vacate the room and head downstairs to the garden so that Harry may be trained in how to fly. Seeing as Georgia already gained that talent from her earlier excursions. As they walk out the door and into the garden, Georgia remembers that she has yet to call Ranie so that she can help with the needed pixie dust.

_**Ranie, I need your assistance. Peter wishes to teach my family how to fly. And Tink won't have enough fairy dust for all of them. Could you come here to me please, Tink too if she hasn't already been summoned. **_Georgia says to Ranie through her telekinesis.

_**Of course Georgia, I'll be right there. **_Ranie responds and not too much later both of the fairies appear in the garden each next to their respective human.

"Okay everyone, today you all learn to fly." Peter announces to Fred, George, Harry, Hermione and (to his displeasure) Ron. "You will all notice that Georgia can fly and not have pixie dust. But what I am going to teach you is how to fly with pixie dust. So…all you need to do is think happy thoughts and have faith and trust. The saying is Faith, Trust…" Hermione cuts him off.

"And Pixie Dust!" She says matter-of-factly and Peter grumbles about being cut off, then continues to teach as if nothing happened.

"Correct, but I would appreciate not being cut off, rookie. You have a long way to go before you can even think about challenging Father." Peter says and Georgia giggles like mad because he just reverted back to his old Lost Boy roll.

"Uh, I hate to be rude Peter, sir, but who is Father?" Ron asks kinda timidly, because I don't think he wants to hear Hermione's mouth or get more laps by Peter.

Peter looks at Ron like he is nuts, "Why I am Father of course. I am the Father of the Lost Boys. Oh…" Peter realizes his mistake and turns a berry red. "Sorry everyone, I am too used to playing Father for the Lost Boys." He scratches his head nervously and embarrassedly.

Right at the opportune time Hermione starts to fly. "BY MERLIN'S BEARD! I can fly!" she squeals

After that everyone starts to fly, Fred and George having more success than any of the others, except for Georgia and Peter of course. Seeing as they are both trained professionals.

After about an hour of flying practice everyone is flying in loop-da-loops and doing lots of fun tricks. Not too long after people get the hang of flying, they are all called in for dinner which Mrs. Weasley made for them so very lovingly. Peter's eyes widen in disbelief at there actually being food on the table.

"I must be really good at pretending, but it never looks this good ever, and it's so warm." At Peter's outburst all of the people in the room except for Georgia looks at Peter like he's crazy.

"What he means, Molly," Georgia covers for him, "is that on Neverland, the boys don't eat regular food. They imagine it and whatever they imagine that day is what they eat. So Peter is just in disbelief that there is real food. I mean he is small, cause he doesn't eat much ever and he exercises all of the time."

Molly and Arthur and all of the kids around the table look at Peter and Georgia like they are crazy because to eat, is one of the highlights of the day. I mean it is Molly's cooking and who in their right mind doesn't like that stuff? The rest of dinner goes without any problems and after dinner is over Hermione shows Georgia to where their shared room is to be. It isn't too far from the other boys's room.

Peter walks up to Georgia before they are supposed to go to bed and quietly asks Georgia if he can stay in the same room as her because he feels uncomfortable sleeping with other people around that he doesn't know. Georgia being who she is says yeah sure, I don't see why not and makes sure it is okay with 'Mione.

"OH! One more thing Mione, before we go to bed can I redecorate the room and expand it and stuff so we can all fit into it. Please!" Georgia asks and Hermione just nods her head tiredly.

Georgia puts her hands on the door and imagines exactly what she wants the room to look like and adds a bathroom to their room as well. Hermione swings open the door and her eyes go wide, all traces of tiredness seeming to leave her behind as she looks at Georgia with renewed awe.

"Since when have you been able to do this? No wizard can do wandless magic like this,, are you hiding something Georgia?" Hermione asks quizzically.

"Nope never now go and check out your new room. I know you will like it Mione." Georgia says and Hermione forgets all about her suspicions as she races to find which room is hers.

Hermione's room, is a bedroom that has a smooth oak floor, and two walls are simply bookcases with any kind and every kind of book on them that Hermione could ever wish to read. Most magical, but some are even muggle fairytales and novels. The bookshelves are made of cedar and one wall that doesn't have bookshelves on it has a fireplace with a mantle that has a few trinkets on it. Not too far from the fireplace is a vanity and dresser that has all of the clothes that Hermione brought with her, and a few that Georgia had seen Hermione looking at longingly, but couldn't afford. The last wall that doesn't have a bookshelf on it is the one that her queen size bed is backed up against, and both of the walls that don't have bookshelves on them, they are both blue with silver etchings of leaves and vines.

Peter's room is basically a replica of the one he has in Neverland, so that he may feel at home in the world he is in right now. His room is complete with the tree bed and chair. Everything that the Peter Pan could ever want or need was there, including the house that he built for Tinkerbell.

Georgia's room, however was extremely different from how she had lived in Neverland or in her home that Peter took her from. It was all Victorian based furniture and style, maybe even later to the times of Kings and Queens. Her bed, pushed up against one wall, was one that was made of feather downing and hay, like the beds used to be made, and it was a full size maybe a queen size bed. The headboard and footboard were made of Rowan wood and it was a canopy bed with green velvet curtains hanging around it. Her room was green and silver paint on the walls with the silver depicting ancient events, or maybe a life timeline. To the right of the bed was the wardrobe from Neverland, along with another wardrobe made of Rowan wood that had beautiful carvings of a younger looking Hogwarts. At the foot of the bed was an old looking chest, what it contained no one but the owner knows. Across from the chest and to the left of it was an old style water pitcher and wash bowl, atop a stand made of yet more Rowan wood. The floors were a smooth stone that seemed to be put together in blocks and then smoothed to not see the lines. Covering a lot of the stone including under the bed was a carpet made of velvet like material, extremely soft (like a brand new teddy bear if any of you know what that is like).

When Hermione came to look at Georgia's room her eyes widened and then looked at her quizzically again.

"You are definitely hiding something. I have never seen a room this accurate that depicts what an older style, more traditional room would look like. Hmmmm, you sure you're not keeping anything from me Georgia?" Hermione quizzes.

"Nope nothing Hermione, I just loved this style since I was little. You could call me somewhat of a professional on it. I read more books than you have read on the topic of old Medieval styles. Trust me Mione, I would never hide something from you." Georgia says and smiles broadly as she pulls back the curtains around her bed to show off a huge green comforter and on top of it were green pillows and silver accent pillows. The sheets were a black silk, some of the most fun sheets to ever have. Really soft sheets too!

"I'm gunna go to sleep now Mione. See you in the morning!" Georgia says and closes her door.

Hermione leaves to go get into her own bed and sleep. As Georgia hears Hermione walking away, she sighs heavily and strips down to her underclothing, and then walks over to the wardrobe with a younger looking Hogwarts on it. As she opens the doors Georgia's face falls into a depressed look, one of longing and loneliness. Georgia pulls out a chemise and slips it over her small figure, after that she walks over to the candle that is lighting her room and blows it out being careful not to get wax all over. In the pitch dark she walks to her bed slides under the covers and closes the curtains around her bed, shrouding her in extreme darkness.

Unbeknownst to everyone else in the house, Georgia silently cries herself to sleep. The reason for her tears, not one person could guess.

Author's Note again! Okay well I hope that made up a little bit for all of the shoddy work that I did in my earlier chapters. This is going to hopefully have the same ending as the last one, as soon as I figure that last ending out I will let you know. Lol. I will try my hardest to put up more chapters and I have a game for you.

Whoever can come up with the reason why Georgia was crying I will give them a huge secret for the story. That is if they want to know it. I just wanna know what my readers think goes on in Georgia's head. By the way it is almost 1 in the morning. Okay! Night guys! I hope you like my post!


	9. Diagon Alley and Secrets

Author's Note: God I really just can't fall asleep tonight. I'll try not to let it be known exactly why Georgia was crying so you can all guess at it. But I'll tell you that why she was crying has a little bit to do with the title, and a really huge twist that I put in the story. If you can guess it right I will bow down to your holiness. On with the Chapter!

_Georgia: Finally we move on. _

_Airikion: Question is when the hell are you gunna update my story! I know you have it written out but update would ya woman!_

_Me: Be quiet both of you. I can easily make your lives a living hell. You are both my creations! _

The next morning came quickly enough and when the boys came to wake up the girls and Peter they were met with and extraordinary sitting room that looked a little bit like that of the Gryffindor common room.

"Holy Crap! This is soooo cool! When did this room get into my house?" Ron says and looks around flabbergasted at the girls and peter who are sitting innocently in the room drinking morning tea. Tink and Ranie are sitting not too far away from them floating in the air or sitting on their owner's shoulder.

All five of the occupants of the room just laugh at Ron's expression.

"Poor Ronnykins. This room was put together by me. Yes dear brother that's right your lovable sister has this type of power now" Georgia says and a twinkle is in her eye.

"W-well, Mum wants you all to come downstairs for breakfast and mail time. So I'd do what she says." Ron manages to stutter out and race downstairs and away from the room. Harry follows him in his wake like a shadow.

"Well everyone we may as well meet downstairs, before that though I must get dressed into something more than my shorts and camisole. I'll be down there in a tick. Go on guys." Georgia says as she shoos the others out of the room and returns to her bedroom.

Once in her bedroom she goes over to a dresser that she conjures out of the air and sets up near the pitcher and bowl. Out of the dresser she grabs a pair of flair jeans that hug her hips and a form fitting shirt that is blue with ¾ sleeves and a silver print on it that looks a little like snakes. On her feet she wears a pair of black ballet flats. She pulls out a black silk wizard's robe that looks a bit like a Hogwarts robe but has no markings on it and a blue lining with the same print as on her shirt. She pulls back her waist length hair into an inverted half ponytail. Feeling satisfied with her appearance she opens the door gets rid of the dresser and walks out of the room closing her door behind her.

Georgia walks down the stairs and as she gets to the bottom she is greeted by Fred walking over to her giving her, her Hogwarts letter. And whispering to her, "Mum says that we are going shopping for school supplies today, and I will warn you that you look extremely nice in your outfit this morning", then he leaves her side with her giggling and him winking at her.

"We are all to be going school shopping today now that you all have your supply lists. School starts in a little under a week. So everyone make sure to eat breakfast and then we will leave by floo. Peter dear help yourself to as much as you want. We got a letter for you too, oddly enough." Molly announces and Peter looks at Georgia with a totally confused face.

"Don't be worried Peter, you'll have me and we will be in the same year." Georgia goes over and sits next to Peter and fills her plate with the wonderful smelling food that mum made. And she fills her glass with the sweet pumpkin juice, not too sweet though, it's just right.

After breakfast and Molly has the dishes being washed everyone gathers around the fireplace and get ready to floo. When Georgia's turn comes to go through the floo she says "Diagon Alley" like normal, but instead she gets spewed out actually inside of Diagon Alley at the Flourish and Blotts.

"Oops, I forgot to ask them where we were getting let out from. Gosh darn, this happens to me every time we go through that darned thing." Unknown to Georgia, she's being watched by a certain Malfoy boy.

As Georgia goes to turn around she comes face to face with Draco, he isn't her favorite person because of what he says to Harry and about her family, but she knows that he isn't really that mean. And when he thinks that no one is looking she sees him looking at her and her friends with some sort of a longing to be hanging out with one of them. _**Poor Draco. I feel bad for the kid. I wish he had someone that he could know as well as I know my family.**_

"Hello Draco, how are you fairing this day?" Georgia asks him with no regard for how she is speaking, simply concerned with how he is and how she can help him, if she can.

"Hello Weasel. I am fine. How is your mother affording those types of clothes for you? You don't even look like a weasel. You never have, so are you simply a charity case. Poor Georgia." Draco says without his usual venom. It seems like his spunk is gone, he simply wishes to be accepted for who he is.

Georgia seeing how sad and dejected Draco looks walks over to him and gives him a hug which he hesitantly returns. As her arms grow stronger around him so do his.

"Georgia, why do you keep being nice to me even though I am so mean and malicious to you and your family? I don't deserve your kindness." Draco says and pushes Georgia away from him breaking their embrace.

"I know that you aren't really that mean you are putting on a show. Why you are putting on a show, I don't yet know but I intend to find out and change it so that you can be yourself. Trust me Draco it will happen." Georgia vows to Draco, a steely resolve showing in her eyes that surprises Draco. He was always fascinated with her eyes, the way they are so blue and seem to drown you in their depths. All of the emotions in them enhanced because she seems to have lived through so much more than her age says she has.

Draco then turns around and leaves the back room of Flourish and Blotts to go and find his father who should have his books by now. Georgia, sighing heavily, also leaves the dark room and purchases her books along with a few new ones that she hadn't seen before. After her book shopping is done she goes to Madam Malkin's and picks up a few new robes made of extremely expensive material, with the Gryffindor crest on all but one of them, on the last one she has the Slytherin crest put on it. She continues shopping and getting everything she needs until she has everything and goes to find her family. She finds them at the Ice Cream shop eating ice cream with all of their supplies around them. Feeling bad about her new robes being so expensive she hides them from the view of her family and sits herself down to listen to them talk.

Georgia's P.O.V.

Peter is starting to get to know the boys of the family and is talking animatedly to them about Quidditch I think he finds it fascinating that he can fly and play games even in this world. Hermione is talking to mum and da about her muggle upbringing, seeing as da is fascinated by muggle contraptions. I remember Ron having to use a phone once to call Harry and he all but screamed into it thinking that he had to yell to be able to be heard. It was the funniest thing I had ever heard and seen. Mum sees me thinking all to myself and breaks off from her conversation with Mione to talk to me.

"Georgia are you okay? You have been acting different lately. Is it because of what you told your dad and I the other day? You know you probably should tell them sometime too, I think they deserve to know." She says and makes a sweeping motion at the rest of my family. "You tell them when you are ready okay deary? I won't tell them either because it isn't my place, and heaven knows that your father has learned not to meddle in the affairs of women." At that statement my mother and I chuckle and I see my mother look lovingly at my father.

"Go on mum. Go sit with him and Mione I'll be fine, you know that." I laugh a bit and she goes on giving me the knowing look. She knows that I am putting on a face but what else can I do other than make her life easy.

I get up and leave for the bank there are some things that I must settle there with my account.

~TimeSkip only a few hours~

Normal P.O.V.

Georgia and the gang return to the house after Georgia returns from the bank and now they are all sitting around doing what they each do. Except Georgia is about to have a meeting in which she reveals a huge and possibly life changing secret.

"Come on Georgia, what is it you want to say to us? You never have any trouble saying anything else to us. I mean come on." Ron huffs impatiently.

Georgia looks at the ground a little nervously. Biting her lip she thinks about how to word the news she wishes to make known to her family.

"Well, I haven't exactly been truthful with all of you the entire time we've known each other. Ya see…" She stops and looks down at her feet.

"Sis, whatever it is it doesn't matter we will always love you and support you. You should know that by now." Fred and George say.

Gathering all of her courage Georgia works up the nerve to finally say, "Okay, I trust you and I should know that but, I need for all of you to know that I am….I am the Daughter of Godric Gryffindor and Rawena Ravenclaw."

The entire room goes completely silent and feels as if the entire universe has leaned in to listen to what happened and now knows her secret. Georgia goes back to looking at her feet.

"Well that isn't horrible. It would be worse if you said something like 'I am in love with Voldemort and will do anything to protect him including kill you.'" George says and laughs as does everyone else except for Georgia.

"My name is Genevieve Gryffindor and I have been keeping watch over Harry Potter since the day he was born. And I am over 1000 years old." She says gravely watching their faces to see what they would say to that little bit of information.

"Damn you look good for your age. So why don't you look older?" Fred says to Georgia even more intrigued than he was before.

"Well if you must know I was cursed when I was 18 so that I wouldn't grow anymore so that I could protect my home and watch out for any threats; however, if I made myself known to too many people I wouldn't be as effective of a threat. So you see my dilemma." Georgia says calmer now that the initial declaration is complete. Now is the easy stuff but personal stuff, ugh how she hated questions.

"The only issue now is," Georgia says looking sad "I must let myself become known by more than I am comfortable with now that I am going to be enrolled back at the school. How I have missed my home dearly" She says and a wistful look comes into her eyes.

Fred and George look at each other and smile mischievously, "We can always help you be known at Hogwarts." They say and automatically Genevieve gets what they are saying.

"No I have to do this on my own but thanks for the offer guys. I appreciate it, plus mum would be so mad at all of us if you pulled that stunt again. Just because I wasn't enrolled at school doesn't mean that I wasn't there every once in a while. I had to watch Harry anyways." Genevieve says and giggles as Harry blushes badly.

The bell for dinner gets rung and at once Hermione, Harry, Ron and Peter are racing downstairs to get to their spots first. As the stampede down the stairs gets softer as it gets further away Genevieve looks to Fred and George and gets put in the middle of a hug sandwich. Not that she really cares, she is just glad to have such understanding people who will act as her brothers no matter what. She wasn't expecting them to be that open, but who knows it didn't seem like Harry and Ron and Hermione and Peter were all that open to the fact that Genevieve was different. Maybe they will just take longer to get used to the change.

"We better get down there soon guys, or else mum will have our heads. And thanks you two, this really means a lot to me. I know I can trust you now." Genevieve says as she looks to her family and smiles a broad smile which for the first time in a long time reaches her eyes and make her look more stunning then she did this morning. Even though now her hair has some flyaway strands, it still looks pretty, and she will always be the little sister that Fred and George always wanted in their eyes. Nothing could ever change that, as Genevieve finally knew.

Those two were the ones she was really for approval from to begin with, they were the ones who made her young feeling come out, they made her forget that she would be forever trapped to roam the land with the no one to love that would live as long as she did.

Maybe one day she will find the spell and someone to love for the rest of her life. But would she really want to make someone else suffer the same as she has for the last thousand years or more? Would it really be suffering if they were in love or would it simply be heaven to live forever in each other's arms watching as the world changed around them as they stayed the same and forever in love.

**Okay everyone that is the second chapter in one night. I hope you all enjoyed, I will keep trying to update at least once a week. I don't know how successful I will be at that but hey I can try. The game is still there if any of you wish to play it. **

**Figure out why Genevieve was crying at the end of the last chapter, I mean I gave a few hints in this chapter and the last chapter. I know you can do this. Just think about the things that weren't said or were implied. Everything is said for a meaning. Well night guys. **

**~Tris**


	10. Hogwarts and Draco?

_Author's Note: Well Friends here is another Chapter for you all. I hope I have been making adequate work so far and I am simply trying to make sure that I make up for all of my absent time. I hope that you all are enjoying this more now that I am a more developed writer. Thanks for supporting me ^_^ One more thing this is a little AU because I'm not following the books very much. I think I wrote this and it is supposed to be the seventh year because of the fact that they are going to be killing Voldemort, and Dumbledore didn't die! YAY!_

_Now on with the story!_

Everyone had dinner again, amazing as usual and then they went to bed. An entire week passed like this in which the Burrow was up in arms and preparing for the new school year. A day or two before school was supposed to start back up again Ginny came home with a tan and all of her school supplies packed and ready to go. She had been visiting one of her friends in her year for a few weeks before school started up again. Imagine her surprise when she comes home to having flying friends and Peter Pan in her house, you know how long it took to explain that one? Forever seeing as how pig-headed Ginny is.

All Ginny wanted was to get next to Harry and try to capture him in a relationship, sure she is strong and independent, but something about the boy-who-lived just makes her go all…Girly. Eww.

When the day came for the children to leave for Hogwarts, they apparated to the train station with the help of Arthur, Molly, Fred and George. Fred and George having been kicked out of school and started their own business left to return to work after they made sure that their family was safely on the train and off to school.

Genevieve being Genevieve left everyone while they got on the train to go and see if she could find Draco. He needed her more than the golden trio did, and sometimes she felt bad for how they treated Draco, even though sometimes it was Draco who started it.

While walking along the corridor of the train Genevieve literally runs into Draco and his goonies. Before Draco can come up with a smartass retort he sees that it is Genevieve who he ran into and helps her up from where she fell down.

"Are you okay Genevieve?" Draco asks with concern in his voice and worry marring his brow, "You didn't get hurt by the fall did you?"

When the goonies see his concern for a Gryffindor they start giving him dirty looks and jeering at him because the "Slytherin Ice Prince has grown soft for a Gryffindor". Genevieve seeing how this jeering is affecting Draco gives his goonies an ice cold glare that could rival the elder Malfoy's, that single glare makes all of the huge idiots shut right up. Draco hearing that the idiots have stopped mocking him, looks right into Genevieve's eyes and thanks her silently, a small smile of gratitude gracing his usually cold visage.

"Why don't you idiots find someone else to bother? You know that Salazar Slytherin wouldn't be happy about the way you are treating one of your' own housemates. Especially a pureblood, I mean honestly you snakes are worse to each other than we Gryffindors give you credit for, and that is definitely saying something." Genevieve says and the idiots scatter throwing dirty looks at her for her insolence. Looks of 'I'm gunna get you for making me look stupid' were thrown and then made into promises with the seal of a sinister smirk.

"Hey Draco," Genevieve says and gets his attention, "thanks for showing that concern for me. It is something that I haven't seen from a snake in a long time. I mean sure some of you are nice, but true concern is something that I haven't seen in forever. Not since…" Genevieve stops talking at that point and a frown graces her face.

"Nevermind," she says, "I'm just grateful that's it."

Draco looks at her with something akin to thanks and awe in his eyes.

"No Georgia, I should be the one thanking you. You saved me from more mockery than I needed to deal with. No doubt it will get back to my father though. That will be something different altogether to deal with over Christmas break." Draco says and sighs his face dropping at the thought of all of the punishment that he would get dealt.

"Well you know if you need to you can always stay at my house. I don't mind. I live by myself but I don't think your parents would mind. No I don't mean the Burrow either, I mean my home. You will be the first to see it in a long time if you were." At this Genevieve laughs to herself "I have a room there that I know you'd love to pieces. It's totally a Slytherin room."

"I can ask if you're sure you won't mind Georgia. I don't want to be a burden. I just don't ever enjoy going back to my parent's home. My father is a little too strict, if you know what I mean." Draco says and looks around the hall for anyone who may be listening.

When Genevieve sees Draco apprehension at talking about this topic she motions to him to follow her. He nods his head yes, and follows her as she walks to the very back of the train. In the last compartment there is no one. As a matter of fact there isn't anyone at all in the area of the train that they are now in. Genevieve opens the door and motions for Draco to walk in, and so he does. Genevieve follows and closes the door behind her. After the door is closed and locked Genevieve brings her wand out and puts a heavy enchantment around the room so that even if someone wished to listen in on the conversation they wouldn't be able to. No knowing who could be waiting for an opportune time to strike two students who are all alone.

"Draco, I have something to tell you about myself if you wish for us to be close friends. I am sorry that I never told you before, but it was for my safety as well as your own." Genevieve looks at her feet a little apprehensively and bites her lip.

Draco just looks at Genevieve with a curious look on his face and says "Go on, I will always appreciate what you have done for me."

At that prompt Genevieve sees that Draco really does care and thank her for all that she has done for him the last year or two.

"Okay, here goes nothing. Draco, I am Genevieve Gryffindor, the Daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. I am over a thousand years old." She says proudly and looks Draco right in the eyes.

Draco looks at her amazed at the information that she has just trusted him with. "Wow Geni, I am really surprised, but I always knew that there was something different about you. I could tell through your eyes when I looked into them." Draco says and blushes at the realization that he told her that he observed her eyes. That was like saying that he had a crush on her.

Genevieve blushes a bit when she hears what Draco said about her eyes, but reminds herself that she is looking for a certain person whom years ago she fell in love with. The only thing that kept her from searching him out was the thought that maybe he was gone and dead. He died while she stayed young and lived a good, free life. The look of curiosity on Draco's face draws her from her thoughts of that guy.

"Sorry Draco to have to spring this on you but, do you know a man named Tom Riddle? I used to know him at school. I was wondering if you heard anything about him?" Genevieve says to Draco, hoping to God that her but instinct is correct.

Draco scrunches up his face and thinks really hard for a moment. Why did that name sound so familiar to him? It wasn't the name of one of his father's friends, or the name of one of his "friend's" fathers was it? No it couldn't have been.

"I'm sorry Genevieve; I have no idea who you are talking about. I recognize the name I simply don't know who it is or where I know it from. Maybe we can look to the history books about it." At this declaration Genevieve shrugs looking a bit more hopeful than she did before.

They both feel the train stop and hear the shuffling of feet and opening of doors as all of the students make their way to get off of the train and into their new home for the next year. No contact to the outside world really, except for the owl mail and their occasional trip to Hogsmead. To be honest, some kids even look forward to it because they can live on their own. One thing is for certain; both Draco and Genevieve were looking forward to being back at Hogwarts this year. As they exit the train with their belongings Genevieve takes Draco's hand and gives him one more piece of information.

"Draco if your quarters with the people I saved you from become too much to handle use this to contact me and I will help you." She places a single mirror that is framed by a beautifully crafted silver frame that has green gems in it that from the shape of two snakes in his hand. And then shows him her mirror.

"If you need anything wave your hand over the mirror and say my name. My face will appear in the mirror and simply tell me what you need. Don't let anyone break this mirror; it belonged to my uncle Salazar." Geni says "I must join the others or else they will get suspicious. Bye Draco. See you in the Hall." Geni tells him as she jogs to find her friends.

Draco looks at the mirror in his hand and then looks around him. Before anyone can see that he has an ancient mirror he shrinks it and puts it into his pocket, then resumes walking toward one of the carriages that will take him to the school.

As the sorting went on and the first years and Peter were sorted, Genevieve was planning how to work things so that Draco could stay away from the idiots of his house and yet not share a room with her. The gods knew that Draco and her sharing the same room and the same bed would be extremely odd and embarrassing. After the sorting and the feast all of the students went to their respective houses. Many of the paintings along the grand staircase waved at Genevieve and called their hellos to her.

Genevieve's P.O.V.

To be back at home again this year brings joy to my face and my eyes glitter with happiness. The school recognizes me as soon as I step into her familiar halls. She wraps her ancient magic around me the moment I set foot in the halls, happy to have me home again. Just feeling her magic makes my heart glow and I know that that reflects on my face because I can feel it in the way I am acting. We walk through the halls and up the stairs and pass by the places that I spent my childhood in. Oh it brings back such memories to me. I must go down to the kitchens and see my old friends there as well sometime this week. Now if only I could get to my old wand and books that would be glorious. Only a few steps more and I'll be back in my private quarters. Just get me into the common room and I will take care of things from there, damn prefect lemme in!

Peter walks over to me and looks at me funny, "What's got you all hyped up? I mean it's only a castle." I wish I could smack Peter right now. Does he not understand, obviously not because he asked that question. If only, if only they all understood what this means to me. I was raised in these halls, I ran around here with my father chasing me through the secret passageways and down to the kitchens where we would take our meals.

The portrait finally opens and I rush in before they can defile what used to be one of my favorite rooms in the castle. My father would introduce me to the student body whenever a new group of children joined us here, and I would sing the Hogwarts song. Oh the memories. I walk over very quickly to the girls dorms for the seventh year and grab my belongings and spell them to go to my private rooms. When I get back downstairs the other children are working on getting told where they can and cannot go.

Do you know how many times I have heard that speech? Enough that I could recite it myself and give them the exact locations and coordinates of the places that they cannot go. I know this place like the back of my hand. As the students disperse to their respective places and rooms, including those who I thought to be more of a family to me than I have had in a long time, I sit by the fire and without anyone seeing me I summon one of my favorite books: The History of the Founders and Hogwarts by Amaranth Arachnia. No one else has ever really taken the time to read this book. I think I may have one of the only copies left in the known world.

Everyone leaves to sleep and the fire starts to die, the embers casting a comforting shadow on my book and myself. I remember sitting in this same spot working on my wizard studies so many years ago. And my mother would walk right into this room and tell me to go to sleep because I was going to not be able to stay awake in class tomorrow if I didn't.

I walk over to the wall right next to the fireplace and place my hand on it and murmur for it to open. It does so and the rooms that are revealed to my eyes are one of the best sights that I have seen in a long time. I see my old sitting room first, my private wing that my father gave me when I was 10. I was sick of living in the nursery and he had these rooms constructed just for me, everything is the finest that there could ever be.

The sitting room looks a bit like the common room except for the fact that it has two walls of books adjacent to each other. The wall that I enter from is one of the two without books and all it has on it is a family portrait of all of the founders and me. It also has a lot of the things that I wrote while I was a child on it, along with pictures that I used to draw or have drawn recently. It is a wall all about me and I find it amazing to look at. On the other wall that has no books, there is a fireplace with smaller pictures on it of my family and some of the friends that I made throughout the years. It also has small figurines made of crystal or other jewels.

I walk along a hallway that has a few doors off of it, one door leads to a study, another leads to a bathroom, one to my bedroom and the last to another bedroom that I made for someone else. My room is replica of the one that I made for myself in the Burrow, except for the fact that my bed covers, pillows and hangings are black and red. I also have windows in the room, three regular small castle windows with glass reinforcements and then a single stained glass window that depicts a sword that has a snake and a rose wrapped around it. Nothing has changed these few months, and for that I am glad. At the foot of my bed are all of my old school books and my original robes for Hogwarts.

I feel a presence in my room and whip around to find my pet snake Lyla coming up to me. Oh my Lyla, I have missed her this summer. She was my constant companion for almost my entire life. She is almost as old as I am. For my 7th birthday my uncle Salazar brought me down to his Chamber of Secrets and had me sit in his study down there where Lyla and I first met. When he found me playing with her he smiled and said, "I thought that one would never feel needed. Her name is Lyla Genevieve, and I think she likes you. You can keep her. She will protect you your entire life." I smiled in happiness and Lyla wrapped herself around my neck like a beautiful turquoise choker and then I proceeded to introduce her to the rest of my family and how they looked at me like I was mad and adorable at the same time. I will never forget that day. That same day we found out that I could speak Parceltongue. Now that was interesting.

I walk over to my closet and walk into it to find myself a nightgown of some sort to wear to bad and since it isn't winter I look at my chemises. I find a short red one that has gold straps and decorations on it. I pull back the hangings around my bed, snap my fingers and the fire roars to life. I then reclose the curtains and fall asleep with Lyla sleeping next to me. A smile on my face as I dream of the things that my family and I used to do.

Oh those Golden Days…

_Well everyone that is chapter 10. Thanks for reading and I hope to have another chapter up soon. Bye! Oh and review soon please or else I will lose my will to write. See ya'll soon!_

_~Tris_


	11. Issues with Gryffindors and VOLDEMORT?

_Author's Note: Wow I am on a writing streak. You should all love me by the time I am done here at least I hope that you do. Well Here I go writing another chapter! Wish me luck!_

Genevieve's P.O.V.

I wake up in my room at Lyla's urgings and I get myself dressed for the day. I put on the horrid school uniform that they have had put together for the students to wear on a daily basis. Over it I put the brand new robes that I had bought over the summer that were made of silk. No one else has them commissioned ever, but I think that is because I am used to extremely fine quality clothing. I go into my bathroom that is from the 9th or 10th century and I brush my teeth and brush my hair. I put my hair into a quick braid that reaches my middle back and weave some flowers into it. I just can't help myself, I am used to doing such with my hair that it gets to being habit and it doesn't help when people ask how I did it. I go to pick up Lyla from next to the fireplace and she wraps herself around my neck like she did when I was seven. I go over to my dresser and look at my jewelry box. From my jewelry box I put on my gold ring that is a lion and where the mouth and the tail meet there is a small ruby. Even smaller rubies pose for the lion's eyes. I also pick up my locket and put that on my neck, being careful so as not to harm Lyla. I also grab my silver bracelet that has sapphires on it. The bracelet is extremely feminine and is a vine around my wrist that has flowers made of sapphires, it climbs my arm like a real vine would too and that's what makes it so cool.

I finish getting myself ready for the day and I take the hidden staircase from my room down to the great hall. As I go to enter the great hall I run into Draco who looks far more the worse for the wear.

"Merlin's beard! Draco what happened to you last night?" I ask worried for his health and safety.

"My 'roomies' decided to mock me for having helped you the other day. I was just frightened that if I called for you then they would mock me more by saying that I was a pansy who had to call on girls to fight my battles for me. So could I please stay somewhere where I won't be harassed? Please Geo, I'm begging you." Draco pleads with me and I see unshed tears in his eyes.

"Of course Draco, you are always welcome! I promise I will set them straight. I mean none of my other friends have even so much as spared me a glance lately. Would you like to come and eat with me Draco? I will make sure we get your schedule before we leave the great hall to go and collect our supplies for our classes. Come on you." I say to him sprightly and he smiles in gratitude.

Normal P.O.V.

Draco and Genevieve make their way over to the Gryffindor table and sit down to eat just as the schedules are being passed out. Many of the Gryffindors give Draco sneers of distaste that Geni glares at them for. After ten minutes of this and Draco about to say that maybe he had better go and sit with his table Geni stands up absolutely furious about what is going on with this house.

"I swear by Merlin's beard and Godric's grave that if you don't start acting nicer to my friend Draco here I will have you taken back to the Sorting Hat and re-sorted. Only those brave of heart and strong in spirit have the right to say that they are allowed to be in this house. And strong in spirit means open in mind, and none of you so far have shown me that. I can and will have you re-sorted got me?" She snarls at the house of the Lions.

Almost all of them look at her with distaste in their visages. This pisses her off to no end. How her Father would be ashamed to see what her house has become. What Hogwarts has become in the time that it has been around. The school feels Geni's displeasure and the school being very respectful of her thoughts and opinions voices her own opinion about what Geni said by making the food at the Gryffindor table disappear and the Sorting Hat appear in her hand.

"Now you guys have done it. You have gone and made the school angry at you. I had best warn you that she doesn't take kindly to hostility inside of her walls. Especially between houses and now that someone has brought it to light she is angry with you. You will not have any food on this table until the school is happy with you again. Those who change their ways will receive food before the others and trust me when I say that you have one hell of a road for you. I suggest you go over to the Slytherins and play nice so that they share their food with you." Genevieve says her eyes laughing in amusement at the stubborn stuck up house's predicament. Genevieve simply waves for Draco to follow her and she vanishes the Sorting Hat back to where it rests during the year.

Draco and Genevieve pick up their schedules before they leave and then head down to the kitchens. When they get to the portrait of Fruit Genevieve tickles the pear and then turns the doorknob so that it opens. As soon as she steps in it is like she is twelve again. All of the elves look over to her and nod with smiles on their faces. She walks until she finds the table where her family used to sit and dine at. One house-elf in particular comes over to see her.

"Princess Genevieve! You have come back to us this year. And you bring a friend! How grand. We are ecstatic to have you in our presence once again my dearie. What would you like? And then you can tell me why the Gryffindor table food got returned to us." An elderly elf says to Genevieve and gives her a hug.

"Good elf Gandor, could you get me my usual dear friend? And Draco would like two eggs, a waffle, three links of sausage, one cup of pumpkin juice, and a bagel. Do you think you can eat all of that Draco?" Genevieve says to Gandor and then addresses Draco.

"Of course I can Gen. No issues there." Draco says and then smiles

Gen motions for Gandor to sit down to the right of her and for Draco to sit down to her left.

"Now do you know who used to sit in these chairs boy?" Gandor looks to Draco and asks, and Draco shakes his head in the negative, "The original founders used to come down here with our wonderful Genevieve to eat all of their meals just about. The chair you are sitting in is where her Uncle Salazar would sit and the one I am in is the one her Father would occupy. I assume you told him like you told young Tom, am I right dearie? I mean you've only shown Tom and him down here in all the years you've been living here." Gandor asks and a knowing twinkle makes his old eyes crinkle as Draco just sits there sponging up the information and his eyes widen to know that Gen actually trusts him this much.

"Shush Gandor. Don't make him nervous." Gen responds playfully as the food is brought to them by two other house elves that serve the kitchens.

"Oh and dearie your bed sheets have been changed for this evening. I know how you love the crispness that comes with clean sheets. We have also had Salazar's sheets changed just in case. Your room should be clean and new logs should be near the fireplaces in your bedroom and your sitting room." Gandor says as the two students eat.

After Gen finishes she explains to Gandor what happened and how the Castle is retaliating against the snobbishness of her own House. Gandor laughs wryly and says that they have had it coming for a long time. After Draco finishes his breakfast, both of the students leave with many 'thank yous' and 'we will come agains' to the house elves.

"He is quite interesting isn't old Gandor? I have missed him and his amusing conversations. Did you enjoy listening to him talk about my family and my past at all? Such fond memories of this place, none of them tainted by evil or misfortune, only a few wars around here during the time I've been alive. All of the wars my Family were actively participating in. I was left with old Gandor and he would watch me extremely well, and he would tell me stories about when my parents were young." Draco watches as Genevieve's eyes glow with pure happiness and remembrance and feels special to have been able to be brought into her life so much. Not even her Weasley family was ever allowed to come down here and see her like that. And that is what astounds him the most.

"I did enjoy that and I think that we should go down there a bit. It was extremely entertaining. I like that Gandor. He was very funny and knowledgeable." Draco says and watches as Geni looks at him with even more joy because of how well he responded to the change and the fact that she is so old.

As Draco follows her to the Gryffindor tower they run into Peter, Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"What the hell was that about this morning Genevieve?" Ron and Harry ask very aggressively to Genevieve.

Genevieve starts to fume as the four idiots start making her feel like an idiot. Her eyes turn a weird violet and the four notice after it is too late.

"What I did was to teach you and your housemates a lesson. You all should know that I will NOT tolerate that kind of behavior in MY house. Since my Father is dead it is my DUTY to keep the house good and to the original wishes of my Father. Now if you will excuse me, Draco and I must grab out supplies and get to class. I suggest that you all do the same. And I warn you to leave me alone until all of you can get along with the other houses, especially the Slytherins. I mean honestly. For Merlin's sake I will not take this crap in my house." Genevieve finishes her fuming rant and leaves astounded quartet standing outside of the portrait.

The portrait being who she is smirks smugly at the quartet and allows Genevieve and Draco to go through the portrait hole with no password. As soon as they get into the common room they are met with absolute silence and no one is in the room. Genevieve puts her hand on the wall next to the fireplace and the door slides open to Genevieve's room. Draco looks a little shocked at what Genevieve did but then simply reasons that there is probably a lot about the school that he doesn't know that she does. He sees her private wing and almost collapses right there. It was so much more beautiful than even the Malfoy manor was. Nothing could make it seem anymore Genevieve or simpler while at the same time homey. There was just this feel about it that eluded Draco. Genevieve motions for him to move into the room and he does so right before the door was going to close on him. Genevieve giggles a little at his actions and then starts to walk down a hall, and of course Draco follows wishing to see more of her home. When they come to her bedroom Draco's jaw drops to the ground. Nothing could beat this, nothing at all. When Genevieve opened her trunk at the foot of her bed with a wave of her hand Draco just looked in awe at the old books that were hand written, not even printed but hand written, that she owned from her first few years at Hogwarts. What makes him feel even odder is the fact that he catches a glimpse of one of her robes for Hogwarts.

"Draco, you are the second guy to ever see my room outside of my family. The first was Tom Marvolo Riddle and now you. This is something that you should feel special about. And you have seen my books and robe from when I went to this school for the first time, when it was first opened. And you have also eaten at a place that holds many memories and been taken in as a part of the family by Gandor. You truly are interesting. This is only your first day and already you have gotten into the heart of those around me that are important to me. Very good job Draco." Genevieve says to Draco and then picks up her books and grabs Draco's hand.

With a hold on Draco's hand she quickly teleports them to his room in the Slytherin House quarters. Draco just looks at her in awe yet again, because she keeps on surprising him with what she can actually do.

"Hurry up now we only have a few minutes before our first class with Snape." Genevieve says and then turns to work on conjuring a bag to hold all of her books in as Draco turns to gather his bag and his books. The bag that Genevieve conjures has a no weight spell on it so that it won't hurt her muscles when she uses it. The bag itself is black with a single red rose resting atop an ancient version of the Hogwarts crest, it also has Genevieve's father's name written in gold and red thread along the bottom of it. As she organizes her books and quills and ink into her bag Draco does the same and without thinking Genevieve puts a no weight spell on his bag as well.

They rush off to Class with Snape in the Dungeons and no one notices that a Gryffindor Lion walks right out of their common room as if she belongs there because they are too worried about being late to care.

"Oh and Draco don't worry I will set up a room for you this evening, actually all I have to do is add on to Uncle Sal's rooms. Please just don't go into his bedroom, he has his snakes in there and I don't think they will take kindly to one outside of the family being in their master's bedroom." Gen says and giggles as they make their way into the potions lab room.

Since it is a little early for class, only by a few minutes mind you, Draco decides to find a seat and sit next to Gen wherever she sits and go talk to his Godfather, the Severus Snape. Draco politely excuses himself and makes his way to the back where his godfather's personal lab is. He knocks on the door and hears his godfather put away whatever it was that he was working on to come and talk to him. The door to the lab opens and Draco is greeted by a pretty friendly Snape.

"Hello Godfather, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Draco asks politely

"Of course I don't mind Draco seeing as you just asked me one." Snape says teasingly.

Draco rolls his eyes in good humor and continues with what he is going to say, "Godfather, do you know who Tom Riddle is?" Draco asks hoping that his Godfather knows.

"Why of course I do he is Lord Voldemort. Why do you ask Draco? I thought you knew this seeing as you do have the mark." Snape returns quizzically and then spots Genevieve.

"Miss. Weasley, it is not yet class time, what are you doing in here?" Snape asks his face going to its usual hard and strict visage.

"Godfather, I invited her here. She wished to know about Tom. And I thought that you would know. Plus she is in your next class and means no harm." Draco covers for Genevieve because to be honest he had forgotten that his godfather was so protective of him.

"Ah I see, well any friend of Draco's is always welcome in my classroom." Snape says and brightens drastically, happy that his godson has made a friend finally. "Yes Tom is Lord Voldemort. I thought that was common knowledge especially in these times." Snape says to Gen.

"Well you see I haven't been paying much attention to the news. I never really have seeing as most of what the Ministry spews is lies. They really do need a new tactic." Gen says and scrunches her nose to think of the dirty ministry writers. "And Voldemort is the 'bad guy' these days isn't he? The thing is, is that it doesn't add up." She says a little off keel.

Snape looks at her like she is nuts and tries to understand where she is coming from. "What do you mean it doesn't add up?"

"I mean that the things that have been happening aren't Tom's style. He wouldn't hurt someone. I was with him when he was here at school. We became close friends." Her eyes widen at the information that she just let become known to the Potion's Master.

"I am so sorry Sevvy. I mean oh fudge, I messed this up big time." Genevieve says and then mutters to herself. Right before she pulls a Dobby, Snape pulls her out of her mind.

"How do you know me. Wait, you look like…Chryssie? No this is not possible, you must be her daughter." Snape says confused, and Draco looks between them and Genevieve smiles a wry smile.

"Hey Sevvy, how are you doing. I am who you thought was Chryssie. I'm surprised that it took you two years to figure it out. Okay I have something to tell you both before class starts. Snape I am the daughter of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. I am the heir to Gryffindor." Genevieve states and looks proud about it and being able to trust one more person with her secret.

Then Gen looks a bit sheepish, and thinks about how to say the next thing, "Uhhh, this is the hard part. I think you should both know since you are the "Followers of Voldemort" that I am irrevocably in love with Tom Marvolo Riddle."

_Oooooo, if you wanna see their reactions I want reviews. I am going to sleep, I stayed up late again to update the fanfiction. K guys night. And seriously if you don't review I will lose hope in this fic and move on to the other one or something. Please Review and then you get to see the reactions of Draco and "Sevvy". And if you didn't guess that was the whole reason for her being upset earlier. She didn't know if Tom was alive or dead cause she never followed the news. I hope you like the twist but if you wanna go back to previous chapters you can see where the hints were for that. Enjoy reading this and seriously review. No new chapter being posted until I get reviews. I don't care if you have to bribe your friends to read it. Lol. We will see how long it takes to get reviews on it. Night!_

_~Tris_


	12. Riddle? Here! Wow, that's scarykinda

_Author's Note: Well I am placated by the review that you guys gave me but I'm still not too happy with how things are going right now. I wish that I could have more followers. I mean this is a good story right? Seriously? Am I the only one who thinks so cause if I am, I will be sad. I'm trying here guys and I will tell you I was completely surprised when I thought to make Snape know Gen from his school years. I surprise myself I tell you. I never really truly know what is coming next. Talk to you later guys!_

Both men pale at the surprise information that Genevieve gave them.

"What? How….No…..You can't be the reason…" Snape mutters barely loud enough for Genevieve to hear.

"What's got you so uptight Sevvy? What am I the cause of in your 'Lord Voldemort'?" Genevieve asks extremely intrigued as she sits on a nearby desk.

Snape looks up at her and then at the clock quickly. "No time to tell you now Cry….I mean Genevieve. I must get class started. I am running thirty seconds late as it is. Now please find your seats and Draco you will be sitting next to Potter for this class. I'm sorry godson but I must keep up my charade."

Snape puts on his evil face and heads toward the door. Draco looks at me, his eyes begging for help so that he doesn't have to sit next to Potter.

_**Sorry Draco, but I can't overrule your Godfather. I mean you need to learn to get along with the Gryffindors as well. I can't play nice for one person and not the rest. I'm not really allowed to have favorites. Sorry. **_Genevieve says to him in his head and Draco double takes as he goes to sit down.

_**Did she say that without speaking? What the hell? **_Gen hears Draco think just a little too loudly and she flinches.

_**Careful with your thoughts Draco. You think a little loud when you are under pressure.**_ Genevieve says to Draco in a bit of a playful mood.

Draco chuckles and then gets his stuff out for the potion that they are doing today; The Draught of Living Death. The ingredients needed for that potion are wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots, Sloth brain, and 12 Sopophorous beans. As Gen and Draco retrieve their supplies from the storage areas the other students are walking into class and then doing the same. Gen having forgotten her cauldron goes back to where the crappy cauldrons are and without anyone noticing summons her own. Seeing as the cauldrons aren't cleaned as well as hers and hers already has the magical residue left from good potions, it is preferred. The cauldron that the students need to make this potion is an iron cauldron because it isn't a difficult potion to brew. Now for some of Gen's favorite potions to make, she needs a Gold cauldron and they take hours if not months to make. Having retrieved everything Gen reaches into her backpack and pulls out her special potion book and spells it to look like one of the ones that the other students have except for when Draco or Snape look at it; only for them does it reveal what it really is.

The first time Snape looks over and sees it he goes pale with envy and walks over like he does to all the other students and simply looks at the book while pretending to check her potion, even though he knows that she is a Potions Master by this time of her life. Gen is the first one to finish her potion and it looks better than even Snape's would. Snape looks at it in silent awe that doesn't show on his face and to everyone's surprise awards "50 points to Gryffindor for a job extremely well done". Gen for the rest of class moves on to brew a Hiccoughing Solution, just for the hell of it. At seeing the ingredients that Genevieve pulls out both Draco and Snape know exactly what she is going to make.

"The person who makes the worst potion will be forced to experiment with the potion that Miss Georgia Weasley is making now. And if you refuse you get an entire semester's worth of detentions with me." Snape says and grins, which effectively scares the students into completing their work as well as they can.

Genevieve giggles a little bit and smiles back at Snape, which makes the students even more scared of what is going to happen. While she makes the first potion and is waiting for it to end she also works on a spell to weave into the potion as it is cooking. Being bored and having figured everything out after about 15 minutes and her second potion being done after half an hour she puts a warming spell on her potion to keep it fresh and then walks over to Snape and starts engaging in conversations on extremely advanced potions. Whatever they are talking about, or debating once in a while, is totally out of the radar of the other students in the class because they either don't understand the talk or because they are working on their potions. All of the Students finish finally right before class ends and the people that had to take the Hiccoughing Solution because their Draughts were simply that disgusting were Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Without the Half-Blood Prince's potion book he really just wasn't that good at what he had to do. Genevieve simply giggled at seeing who it was who had to drink the Solution because they were all Gryffindors and two of which had earlier pissed her off, oh revenge is definitely better served cold.

"I call that payback Ron and Potter. Now maybe next time you will not make me upset if you know that you can't do certain things." Genevieve says to them smugly. And then goes to Neville and hands him the antidote to her potion. Everyone gasps because they never saw her brewing it, and that potion wasn't in the room to begin with.

Neville looks to Genevieve with thanks in his eyes as he stops hiccoughing. "Thank you Georgia. I appreciate your act of kindness onto me. If you need any help with herbology I will gladly help you. It's the least I can do since you saved me from more ridicule." Neville says to Gen with a bit of adoration in his eyes.

"No, thank you for your offer Neville, and if you need help with potions just come over to me and ask. I don't think that Professor Snape will care much." Gen says and gives Snape a look just for good measure as she pats Neville on the back and everyone begins to file out of the room. The golden four glare at Genevieve with something close to hatred and jealousy in their eyes.

_**Wonder what crawled up their asrses and died. Oh wait it was their pride. **_Genevieve says silently to Draco and he cracks up laughing.

Snape hears laughter meet his ears and looks over, he is about to yell at whoever is laughing in his classroom until he notices that it is Draco. Snape's heart (yes he has one, surprise, surprise!) practically glows to hear his godson laugh again. It has been years since he has heard Draco laugh so carefree like that. Whatever this Genevieve is saying to Draco and making him like this is amazing. Snape then thinks back to his own time around Genevieve when he was Draco's age and remembers that she did this to him too, but not because she was special, just because she treated him right and stood up for him.

Snape also thinks back and remembers that he used to teach Genevieve little things about their world that she didn't know at all. She was so fascinated by the unknown, that fact itself made them great friends. Snape was also fascinated by the unknown and she was unknown to him. The day he taught her Occlumency and Legilimens was a great day too. Something that he excelled at that she had never been taught.

"Hey you, old man Snake. You gunna write me a pass for my next class dope or do I have to show your godson something that he doesn't know about very well yet." Genevieve turns beat red from her ears down to the tips of her toes at the double entendre in that statement. Draco and Snape turn and look at her in disbelief. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!" Gen practically yells.

Snape laughs at his old friend's predicament, and then something strikes him as odd. _Why would a young woman who has lived for over a thousand years be embarrassed to talk about that topic? _Then something clicks in his mind.

"Oh my god! You've never been with anyone intimately before have you Genevieve? In over a thousand years and you've never….." Snape says and then facepalms because he can't believe that he said that as loud as he did.

His statement, however, make Gen go even redder if that was at all possible. She runs over to her bag and looks at her schedule and then disappears right in thin air.

"What was that all about godfather? Wait…intimately….." Draco's eyes light up as everything finally clicks and he too goes extremely red.

Snape looks at his godson and would've laughed if he had felt it would serve his godson better. Snape decides to simply look at Draco and smile wryly. "Why don't you gather your things Draco, and I will escort you to your next class."

Draco wordlessly packs up his things and then follows his godfather to his next class, all-the-while thinking about Genevieve and the information that his Godfather had unknowingly revealed about the mysterious daughter of Gryffindor. Now that would explain a lot of things, like how he was sure that she was too innocent to be over a thousand years old. The next class he had was DADA with Genevieve, and if they had to sit next to each other again I don't think it would be the best thing. They reach the DADA classroom and Snape opens the door, Professor Lupin looks up at them and motions for Draco to take the last remaining seat in the entire classroom. Lucky for Draco it is right next to a madly blushing Genevieve who is copying her notes furiously (Yay! Lupin is back!). Snape chuckles and whispers something in Draco's ear before he leaves to attend to planning his next class. Draco walks down toward Genevieve, blushing a dark red, and pulls out all of his things to take notes but Genevieve hands him a completed copy of her notes in his handwriting. Draco just looks at her with wonder. _How the hell can she do all of this? It's so cool!_

Many days pass like this one, interesting comments from Snape about Draco and Genevieve, the Gryffindors still not understanding that they must ask for their food from houses that they may not like. Genevieve and Draco went down into the kitchens and sat with Gandor as they took their meals. There were more classes; DADA was proving a little difficult for Genevieve because she had always had some difficulty with hurting other people. Transfiguration was simple for Gen, but a bit harder for Draco because he didn't pay attention to details of objects as much as he did when working with potions; he saw no need to transfigure things. Charms was simple for both of them and Flitwick asked them to tutor some of the kids that were having more difficulty than them, which meant tutoring the golden quartet. The only one who didn't admit to needing help was Hermione because she used her time turner to go back through the day and practice things in the Room of Requirement. Care of Magical Creatures was by far Genevieve's favorite class, she would make sure to have Ranie come and help her talk to the creatures. Ranie and Lyla got along pretty well too, seeing as Lyla is a water snake. It was pretty interesting to listen to them talk about water types and such. They also talked about Gen's past so Ranie heard a lot of the Embarrassing stories that Gen thought no one would have to hear. Halloween passes as well and it isn't all that exciting. Some of the Gryffindors are learning their lessons, and were able to eat at the table again with only their food being replaced. There wasn't even a dance for Halloween, but there is an announcement that after the Christmas break there is supposed to be a dance.

One day in DADA, right before the Christmas break, they go to work with actual monsters, or at least observing their given monster and telling what the facts on that monster were. Professor Lupin comes over to the two of them and looks at them quizzically and then shrugs it off.

"Okay you two give me everything you know on werewolves." Lupin says and grins and Genevieve sees a part of his beast in his grin.

Genevieve screams in terror at seeing his beast and cowers behind Draco. "YOU ARE A WEREWOLF. STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Everyone in the class stops what they are doing thinking that everyone should know the creature that their teacher is seeing as it was the secret that got leaked about him in their third year. Genevieve goes behind Draco and her eyes glow purple again, this time in fear and her powers flare a bit leaving a purple aura around her body. She sits on the floor near the desk leg and cowers in fear.

"Please don't hurt me. Please. I beg of you to not hurt me. Please sir. I have a family and friends. Tom where are you. Help me." Gen mutters to herself and her aura is still flaring. When everyone hears her ask for Tom they look at her like she has betrayed them.

"She is asking for Voldemort! Why would she do that! She must be a Death Eater!" Ron yells, "My own sister has betrayed her family!" After this statement there are a lot of 'yea she must be', 'Let's kill her' stuff being said.

"Ronald Weasley, would you shut the hell up! Can you not see that she is scared out of her wits! I suggest that you all shut up or I will duel you all and take you down one by one!"Draco says in her defense, and then cringes as his mark burns. _Shit he isn't coming here! That is suicide! I have to calm her down and now! Then get her to her room. _

"Professor, I'm sorry I don't know what has come over her. Would you please excuse me? I'm going to see if I can get her to the infirmary or her common room." Draco says to Lupin as Lupin nods, scared that he hurt the student or scarred her for life.

When Draco goes to pick her up her aura flares and pushes him away and the snake that looked like a choker attempts to bite him. So Draco runs to find Tom Riddle. Never in his life would he believe the great Lord Voldemort would be at the beck and call of this one girl. Draco races to the one place that he thinks maybe Tom would go back to seeing as Genevieve said that she was in love with him and said that she showed him her room. Draco runs as fast as he can and to the other students and staff he looks like he is running from a pack of hell hounds or Fire Salamanders. He runs up to the seventh floor and goes straight to the portrait.

"Hello again. I need to get into the Common Room, please it is an emergency. It could very well be a case of life or death." Draco pants out as he tries to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry young man but I need the password. I'm not supposed to make exceptions." The portrait says and is about to go walking off into another picture when Draco blurts out…

"It could mean the death of Lady Genevieve!"

The Fat Lady looks at him with fear and worry in her eyes, "I remember you now you were with the young lady when she came through earlier. G-go on. Please save the Mistress, she is one of the only things keeping this castle alive." Without another word the portrait swings open and Draco runs to see if he can find the secret spot on the wall.

Draco makes his way over to the general area of where the spot and starts looking at the wall closely. He locates a small dip in the wall paper, so small that he wouldn't have seen it if he wasn't looking for it. He pushes down on it and the door to her common room opens. He walks quickly through listening for the tell tale noises of his Lord Voldemort. He opens the door to Gen's bedroom and sees nothing. He does the same to her bathroom and study, nothing in either of them but more fabulous artwork and decoration. He then opens the last door that holds something behind it unknown to him. As soon as he puts his hand on the handle the door is yanked open and Voldemort steps out from behind it.

"What are you doing in here Malfoy? Shouldn't you be in class?" Riddle asks Draco curiously, no hint of venom in his voice what-so-ever.

"Genevieve is calling for you. She's in the DADA classroom. Lupin came over to us to have us tell him everything we knew about werewolves and he smiled, for some reason that freaked her out and now she's sitting on the ground with her purple aura flaring. I tried to get her out of there but I wasn't able to move her at all. Her aura flared against me and her pet snake tried to bite me." Draco informs Riddle.

Tom chuckles, "Usual, Lyla doesn't like anyone that she doesn't know or can't talk to. She's very protective of her mistress. She tried to bite me a few times too until I started talking to her. She is EXTREMELY smart. Could you give me a piece or two of your hair? I need to use a polyjuice potion so that I can get to her." Riddle says and looks a little more serious and calculating.

"But, Polyjuice takes months to make!" Draco responds thinking that, that was a ludicrous idea.

"She always has extras of her potions. I know where they are too. Give me some of your hair please." Draco shrugs in defeat and gives up some of his hair.

Tom thanks him and then goes into Gen's study. He goes over to the potions section of books and pulls the one on "Extremely Deadly and Dangerous Flora", the bookshelf swings outward to reveal a complete and full size potions lab that has four desks for cauldrons. And cupboards full of every potions ingredient ever known to potion brewers. There are also cupboards below waist level that have hundreds of potions stocked and fully made in them. Tom walks over to one cupboard and grabs a polyjuice potion and dumps Draco's hair into it. Draco just stares in awe at everything and how Tom isn't even fazed by how large the room is and how amazing it is what Gen has accomplished in here. Tom downs the potion before Draco can even blink and then falls to the floor holding back the contents of his stomach because he eats so little to begin with that he doesn't want to lose the precious little food that he does eat. Draco immediately sets out to find a pepper-up potion and give it to Tom. Once the potion is downed Tom feels billions of times better.

"Thanks Draco. I really appreciate that. I'm sorry about your father though. I wish he didn't force you into something that you didn't want." Riddle says with a sad smile on his face that is loaded with apology and sympathy.

Draco turns from Riddle as he feels his face heat up in embarrassment because of the way Tom is treating him. He has never seen Tom this way before. Maybe this is how he normally is; maybe he only puts on a face when he is around the Death Eaters. Could someone be controlling his actions? I mean Gen said that this wasn't his type of style, so it could be possible.

"I suggest you hurry and get Genevieve. I don't know how well she will be handling being in a room with Lupin for much longer. Has this ever happened before that you know of Tom?" Draco asks digging for answers and information.

"I don't know right off the top of my head Draco, but I had best hurry so that I can go and rescue the damsel in distress. You stay here? But please not in my room." Tom says and smiles at Draco with a type of charm that Draco had not seen in Tom's face before.

Tom's P.O.V.

I walk slowly through the common room and out into the Gryffindor common room, as I cringe at the gaudy decorating of the Gryffindor room. Personally I prefer Salazar's decorations better, but that is to be expected of me. Once I am through the portrait hole I race to the DADA room and make sure not to be seen by any teachers as I run like I did when I was younger. _Please let her be okay. Please!_ Even though I have the visage of Draco I don't know how long this one will last. I have no idea how long it will take for me to get Genevieve out of that classroom. Once I approach the door, I ram my shoulder into it and it opens for me. Everyone has stopped their work to watch the spectacle of a girl who has a purple aura flaring around her who I can hear is muttering for me. I hate that I have to stay in character as Draco. I wish I could walk around the school in my form, the one of myself as a student. Too many teachers would recognize me though; especially Dumbledore and none of them would trust me.

I run right over to Genevieve and I haven't even broken a sweat or ran out of breath but I fake it so that I can keep up my act. OH no! Lupin, the werewolf can smell right through the polyjuice potion. This isn't good, but maybe he will brush it off as he owes her and whoever can help her he will be nice to. I continue cautiously without letting him catch my scent, always stay downwind. I sit in front of her and I lean into her and whisper quietly enough so that no one but her and Lyla can hear that I told them exactly who I was. At first glance Genevieve didn't believe me but when her power flared and I wasn't pushed away she wrapped her arms around my neck and cried herself to sleep quite quickly.

"Professor, I'm going to take her to her Dorm okay?" Lupin nods his head in the affirmative, I move closer to him and he gets a whiff of my scent, I whisper "Meet me in the astronomy tower at Midnight. All will be explained there. I promise and if my explanation isn't good enough for you, I give you my permission to turn me in."

I walk away with my love in my arms. How I've missed her, it has been so long, far too long since we have been this close. _**Draco, go get Snape please, lead him to the Slytherin Common Room and find the entrance to Salazar's rooms the same way you found the entrance to Genevieve's please. I will need to talk to all of you, including him. Thank god break starts today. We will be able to go to Genevieve's home and talk about this in more detail.**_

I hear Draco respond with his thought of _**Oh yay. Godfather gets to join in on the fun. You do know he picks on me mercilessly about hanging around Genevieve so much? And actually Tom at the moment I reside in Salazar's rooms so I know how they work. **_

This information surprises me to hear. Maybe he is one of her lucky hosen to actually know everything about her world. Or at least most of it, she seems to trust him an awful lot, must be because he is so much like me. I continue to walk to her common rooms and once there I simply have to have to portrait look at the Princess in my arms and she swings open silently, whispering to me as I pass to make sure she gets well soon. I had forgotten how much the castle responded to her, it responds better to her than it does to me but it responds to me as well. I take her to my bedroom, that way she will find more comfort in my smell and the knowledge that I am back. I then go to the bathroom and get cold water for her face to wake her up, waking her up from one of those frights can be a difficult thing to do. You never know how she will react once she wakes up and remembers why she was frightened in the first place. I place the washcloth and the bucket with water in it on the bed stand next to my bed. I climb into bed and situate myself so that she is sitting right in front of me practically in my lap. Lyla slithers off of her and right then the potion wears off. I grab the washcloth, wet it and put it up to her forehead so that I may cool her off. Using that much power wears her out. I use the spell to bring Salazar's room and connect it with mine only to find Draco and Snape waiting for me.

"I bet you didn't expect that to happen did you?" I chuckle and say to Draco and Snape. Snape has this look of wonder on his face and can't believe that there are these rooms right under his nose that he didn't know about and it was made to be that way. No one was supposed to know about them except for the few who were chosen by the royal family to know about them. After a few more moments looking in wonder and trying to take everything in, Snape finally realizes just who is in the room.

"My Lord! When did you get here? And why are you here?" Then he sees Genevieve in my arms and understands. "So I was right she was the thing keeping you from doing what you said you would one day?" Snape says with a knowing smile on his face.

I can't help but blush under his gaze. It has been too long since I have shown this much emotion and been talked to like I was a normal boy.

"Yes Severus, she is the reason behind some of my actions. And you must admit that she is a good reason, don't you think Draco?" I turn on Draco and tease him, I knew that he had a crush on my Genevieve and I understood that from the moment I saw him running to me. She is one who is so compelling to go towards. Not many understand it, but I do. I understand it entirely, she is such a Gryffindor that it is scary sometimes; however she isn't like those who are around now, she has mystery shrouding her past and future.

Slowly Genevieve wakes up and smiles before she opens her eyes. "I know that smell anywhere." She opens her eyes really quickly and turns around glomping me into the mattress.

"Genevieve, I missed you too but Draco and Snape are here. They may be my trusted advisors but I have no doubt that they will have no qualms picking on you if you don't stop." I say to my beloved wishing that this wouldn't end but knowing that it must, at least for now.

_Awwwwww, I thought I would throw in some fluff seeing as this is a long chapter for me. And I am trying to develop things slowly so something that I was gunna put in at the end of this chapter I decided against, it wasn't the right time. So you must all wait for more of my twists! Mwahahahaha! Okay well I is working on more of this and I am so excited by how many views I'm getting! You have no idea how excited I am!_


	13. Chapter 13

Years, it had been years since I had seen him. As children Tom and I spent so much time together. I remember first catching sight of him in the orphanage. At that point in time children were being put anywhere they could be because of the shortage of welcoming families. It was an interesting experience, living there. The matron was so strict with all of us children, it was like she hated children and therefore was chosen to watch over all of us. I had been there for three years before Tom entered my life.

He was only two years older than me, and he was entrancing. His smile was beautiful if one was lucky enough to see him happy, he was so knowledgeable. Even in comparison to me, he learned so much so quickly, truly a genius. I made my way to him that first day while everyone else cowered in fear of him. I approached him shyly and asked him if I could be his friend, at first he just looked at me without emotion and ignored me, which I took as a quiet yes. So I sat with him in his corner and just waited. My wait was fruitful, for in the coming days we would quietly learn magic together and he took care of me, made sure that there weren't any bullies coming my way. What was even better was that he taught me to defend myself better. He was a firm believer in all people being given the chance to defend themselves against those who would otherwise be helpless.

By the time he was 11 and I was 9 we had become such close friends that he even let me stay with him in his room amongst all of his precious things. I was the only other person allowed in that room besides himself. We spent as much time as we could together, whether we were practicing magic or reading or just wandering the streets we were together. When his Hogwarts letter showed up he looked so sad to have to leave me. Ridiculously happy to get out of the orphanage, but upset that I wouldn't be there with him. We had experienced magic together, laughed together, schemed together. And it would still be two more years till my letter went out in the mail. I told him not to worry and that we would still see each other on the holidays. And I told him that he had to write to me about everything while he was there. He just laughed and ran his fingers through my hair.

That year was horrible, as was the one after it. I just wanted to get home and run around the castle and see everything and everyone once more. Finally the summer came when I got my letter and we went into Diagon Alley together. We had so much fun the following years just being together and spending time again. In my third year Tom opened the Chamber of Secrets and sent my Uncle's snake on some of the student body which I found both wonderfully fun and horrible at the same time. I loved seeing those idiots squirm in their seats wondering who was going to be next, but I called an end to it all when someone died. A girl named Myrtle had died, and that was when I told Tom it had to stop. And until that point I had kept my mouth shut about how much I knew he was involved with all of it because I was entertained, so when he started playing dumb I opened the Chamber myself and ended it by giving the Basilisk explicit directions. When Tom found me down there that day he went into a craze. And it scared me a bit. He demanded to know who I really was and what had been going on for the last few years. He saw just how easy the classes were for me, and had noticed similarities between me and some pictures of students from different decades, different centuries even. It was with many tears and a breaking heart that I told him exactly who I was and why I knew so much.

It was a year before he spoke to me again.

In that year I had become bitter and cold and oh so very lonely. I stayed in my rooms and only left when I had to go to classes. I also started taking midnight strolls around the Forbidden Forest because it was one of the few places I could let my magic loose without one of the teachers feeling it, so long as I made sure I was across the border of the wards. One night while I was on my stroll I came across another person. It wasn't quite dark out yet and I simply started talking to him in a friendly manner. Time flew by, it had been so long since I had spoken with anyone that the next thing I knew it was dark and the moon was rising. I was about to bid farewell to my companion when I heard the tearing of clothes and the creaking and cracking of bones. I turned to see a werewolf looming over me with a mad and primal glint in its eyes. I ran, I ran as fast as I could back to the school, only to be overtaken by the werewolf as he pounced on me and took me to the ground. My clothes were being torn to shreds and my skin was being cut slightly in the process. I fought as hard as I could and found all for naught as the werewolf stole my virginity away from me.

I screamed as loud as I could for Tom until my voice became hoarse and I thrashed around until I lost all energy. The wolf took me until the night was over, all the while my mind was awake and trying to think of anything except for the immense pain. Morning came and I awoke to lying in the forest. So I quickly made my way back to the wards of the castle and then wrapped her magic around me to take me to my rooms. That day I just laid in bed and slept and cried. When someone knocked on my dorm room door I didn't even move my rooms and make them look like the rooms I should have and opened the door with a wave of my hand.

In walked Tom with a copy of his notes for me a steaming mug of hot chocolate and a pepper-up potion. He told me how he noticed I wasn't in classes and that he was worried about me because I always go to class so he thought he would check on me. When he stood there like that all I could do was walk over to him and sob over what had happened. He held me for the rest of the night and comforted me as best as he could. For months after that Tom was so cross with the rest of the world that no one would even sit near him in the Great Hall except for me. I became worried when at the smallest look he would draw his wand at someone and snarl in his own polite way. It reminded me of the days when we were back in the orphanage, and so once again I became closed and talked to Tom almost exclusively. The only other people I spoke to were his cronies, mostly Abraxas Malfoy. He was always very kind to me, and was Tom's first choice to protect me if he couldn't do it himself.

I was in my fourth year when I started to hear talk amongst the cronies of a plan being put into motion by Tom. A plan to start protecting the people of the wizarding world from the 'muggle filth' that had infiltrated our society. We couldn't dare to let any more children grow up in ignorance. Of that much I agreed. So many things had been lost over the years because of all of these muggle born children coming into this culture and trying to either make it work for them or ignoring it completely. There were only a few who dove into the culture we had cultivated for ourselves. We needed to preserve what we had while we could, else it would disappear right in front of my eyes.

When I heard all of this from a few loose lipped cronies I approached Tom about it. I asked him what he planned to do, and how he figured he would manage to do this in his lifetime. Tom told me that he wanted to integrate the muggle borns and half bloods into the society as small children, so that they grow up with magical families. Their muggle parents would be obliviated and it would be arranged so that an orphan child would be brought into the family in the place of the lost child. But about the other question Tom said he was working on it. Had an idea or two, but was working on it. I didn't question him, because I knew in time he would come and talk to me about it.

During my fifth year, Tom's last year, new feelings began to grow. I didn't know what they were at first. I just knew that whenever Tom was near I got giddy and my heart lept into my throat. I was finding more reasons to dress up nicely and impress Tom, make him see me again. I wanted to see his eyes light up like they did when he got his letter for Hogwarts. I wanted to know that I could bring him that much joy. The first time Tom really looked at me and saw the young woman I was growing into was at the Halloween festival that year. I took out all the stops. I went into my closet and pulled out a white dagged sleeve chemise made of imported silk, a royal purple bodice with snakes embroidered in silver thread, and a black skirt. It was one of my favorite outfits when I was younger. I also pulled out a set of white petticoats. As I tied myself into the outfit, relishing in the feel of the silks and the heaviness of the fabrics I smiled because I knew Tom would be gobsmacked. To finish off the look I took out my chain mail belt with amethysts laid in it and my matching necklace and ear drops. I pulled my hair into a braid with purple and silver ribbon woven into it and placed a silver circlet on my head that had an amethyst hanging into the middle of my forehead.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. My mother would be proud at how well I pulled myself together now that I am a young woman on my own. And the colors complimented the hair I inherited from my parents. I walked out into the hall and placed a black leather mask on my face that was the shape of a butterfly with silver and purple accents, with just a little green near my eyes. The common room was completely empty as I walked out into it. All of the other students were in the hall having dinner. I simply couldn't eat before I got dressed properly, I was just too excited. As I walked down the corridors I heard the pictures whisper about my outfit. Some who were old enough remembered this gown from the first time I had worn it and bowed their heads in my direction.

I stopped right before the doors to the Great Hall and took a breath. Slowly exhaled and when I opened my eyes I could feel just how bright they were getting. I simply didn't notice some of my magic swirling around my person making me look ethereal. I nodded and the castle opened the doors for me and I entered the room poised perfectly, my hands folded in front of me my head held high but not snootily. All of my peers looked on in awe at my person, however I only had eyes for one man. The one who had been my protector for years. When I neared the table is when he looked up and saw me, and I could see his eyes grow brighter. A smile graced my face as I nodded my head at him. He stood and helped me to my seat.

Once seated I looked around the hall and found a few bad costume jobs of the four founders and a few more costumes of the medieval and renaissance era. They all paled in comparison, as they would when compared to the real thing. The other costumes were nice as well, some people had gotten a few good ideas for some of them, and some of the muggle born students had brought their own from home. Those weren't nearly as nice as the ones from the magical world, but they would do. The rest of that night went almost perfectly. I was able to dance with Tom and simply spend time with him. A few times we even wandered the grounds when it simply got too warm and crowded in the hall. At the end of the night Tom escorted me to my room and kissed my hand after he told me what a pleasure it was to spend time together. He also commented on how beautiful I looked in my outfit, which made me think I could start wearing my normal clothes more often.

From then on I knew that I was hopelessly in love with Tom Marvolo Riddle, and I knew I could never be saved from that. As the years wore on I graduated school, again, and I found myself working in the Apothecary. I always went and picked up the odd job or two after I graduated school, even though I could have almost any job I wanted, I left them to those who would be able to make a lasting difference. My name was not to be remembered by the masses, not ever, because I needed to be able to live through the years and keep things in the balance as much as I could. I couldn't interfere directly with anything in the newer years because it wasn't my place to do so when my life should have ended centuries ago.

Tom practically disappeared off the face of the earth for years, and my heart ached to be able to see him again. As I grew into a woman my feelings only became that much more pronounced. There would never be anyone before him or after him. Tom was to be the only one I fell in love with. One night however, I was out and about picking up herbs for my own use and to sell at the apothecary and I heard his voice. He was speaking to men in hushed tones, like he did while we were at school, and I looked in the direction of the murmuring. I moved in that direction and moved some of the foliage so I could see. I saw Tom and Abraxas, and my heart lept with joy; Tom was alright, and handsome as ever. I was deciding whether or not to make myself known when I felt a spell wrap around me and keep me in my place. I cursed, I should be better than that!

"Look we have a guest. Wonder who it is. Who would dare spy on the great Lord Voldemort?" I heard Tom chuckle and it felt like my breath was pushed from my body. Voldemort? Where did he come up with that?

The leaves parted and I could see him clearly. He sharply took in breath and his eyes widened. He instantly released me from the spell I was under and knelt down next to me.

"What the hell are you doing out in the middle of nowhere? We aren't even in Britain." He said

"Well, I was gathering herbs for myself and the apothecary, when I happened to hear you two whispering. You should really put up a silencing charm." I snark, and then I get mad, really mad.

"And who the hell do you think you are?! You leave me after school ends with no form of contact, and I have to suffer through the last few years by myself, with no one to talk to. And now you think its okay to be nice to me?! What have you been up to Tom Marvolo Riddle! I want answers and I want them now!" I start hissing to him. He backs away slightly his face becoming stony.

"You don't want the answers you seek. I am no longer that boy you knew. I am Lord Voldemort, and you will treat me with the respect I deserve." He snarled, though I could see his eyes didn't mean it.

"I am the daughter of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, I can't die. I have seen more dark lords rise than you would believe, and they all fall. Every last one of them. So until you get this stupid notion out of your head I will give you the respect I think you deserve." I stand up proudly, "If you ever wish to speak to me send me a letter and I will find you. And Tom," I feel my heart break, "In case you never seek me out again, in case you pass on or I do before you find me, remember this. I love you Tom Marvolo Riddle." I apparate away and land on my knees in the living room of my family's home.

Another 7 years passed after that encounter, it was 1959, Christmas Eve, when I next heard from Tom. The letter was short, all it said was to meet him in muggle London right next to Big Ben. There he wanted to talk to me, see me once again. I apparated there straight away only to see him standing dressed in muggle clothes leaning against the building. He had aged well, whereas I had not aged at all. My mind continued to grow but I did not. When I hit the age of 18 my body shape stays the same. Tom looked nervous, his posture was rigid and his face cold. I approached him slowly so as not to startle him. His eyes swept over my form. I was dressed in simple jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a set of wizards robes over it. Nothing fancy.

"You are just as beautiful as ever Genevieve. You haven't aged a day." he smiles sadly at me.

"Why did you summon me Tom? It is Christmas Eve, you should be spending it with your family. I have no doubts that you have a wife and maybe a child by now." I smiled and my heart broke at that thought.

"Actually, I have no family. I have no one. Would you like to take a walk with me?" Tom looked at me and stood off of the building.

"Well, I have something in the oven at my house. If you would like you could come back with me for a while." Tom visibly deflated, and waved me off.

"It was silly of me to think you would have waited. You probably have a wonderful husband and a child or two to go back to and cater to." He forced a smile in my direction and turned to leave.

I grabbed his wrist and shook my head, "I have no one Tom. No one but you if you would like to join me. I'm just going through the motions of what my family used to do."

Tom nodded at me and I apparated us to my familial home, no not Hogwarts, I inherited another property when I grew of age. The Gryffindor Manor, the place my family has been born and raised in. We appeared in the kitchen which had mostly the original outfitting, the oven as I had called it was really more like what people would think of as a pizza oven now a days. There wasn't indoor plumbing, we still had to go out and pump water and bring it in. There wasn't a fridge, simply an icebox that had a charm on it to always stay cold. To be honest I was the most modern thing here, besides Tom that is. Braids of garlic were hanging from the ceiling, and other fruits and vegetables were lying on the counters.

I opened the oven door with a wave of my hand and then took a cloth and removed the dish from the fire. I had made Christmas Pudding so that I wouldn't have to make it for tomorrow's Christmas Dinner. I usually shared it with either the house elves or the orphans who needed shelter that I would take in. This year there weren't any orphans who needed feeding, and I didn't want the faculty to become suspicious of my presence in the school. I set the pudding on a cooling rack and turned to Tom.

"What caused you to seek me out, and request to spend time with me Tom?"

"I thought about what you said all those years ago-"

"Seven years, 4 months and twenty days actually, but who's counting?" I said softly.

"Well I thought about what you said, and at first I couldn't believe it Gen, I really couldn't. No one has ever loved me, said it or otherwise, ever. I got so angry, thinking about my family and about what you said and I wondered why no one had ever loved me." Tom looked at me his eyes pleading in sadness to forgive him something.

"What did you do Tom?" I take his hands in mine and hold them lightly. He has the same look n his eyes that my parents did when they told me that... I shake my head to rid myself of these thoughts.

"I- Genevieve you aren't going to like this. I k-killed my parents. I found out who they were and I killed them. And I used their deaths to create Horcruxes." He looked straight into my eyes.

I gasped and backed away from him. He split his soul! That's almost as bad as drinking Unicorn blood. No one is supposed to do that. It makes them unstable. I slapped him right across the face, hard too.

"YOU IDIOT!" I screamed in his face, did he know what he was doing?! "You NEVER touch your soul! You become unstable and crazed! No matter what you mean to accomplish by doing it, it corrupts you! Your once pure goals become destroyed. How many times have you done it Tom? How many..." My anger dissolved into heartbreak and concern for him. We needed to gather his soul shards and put them back, soon too.

"Only once. Four years ago. I couldn't do it again, once I thought of you, I couldn't do it. Genevieve, this is stupid and sudden, and I feel like I should wait longer to tell you, but I can't. You never get off of my mind. I make decisions and I wonder what you would say about them. I see things while I am in the shopping districts that make me think of you and whether you have something like it or not. What I am trying to say is that I think I love you too. I don't know what it feels like, but it is the closest I know of."

I blushed royally as he says this and then my mind wanders on. I would have to go back to Hogwarts soon. I would have to go through all of the growing up again. I had to tell him. But we would have a week. I couldn't ruin it now. Before I knew it Tom had leaned towards me and placed his lips on mine. My first kiss, it was wonderful, so soft and firm, gentle and passionate, just like Tom himself, full of opposites. I closed my eyes and relished in the feel and then felt him move away, his face red.

"I've wanted to do that for so long. Thank you." Tom smiled at me, not one of those half smiles or smirks, but the one that touches his eyes, the one he had when he opened his Hogwarts letter, the one I have always wanted to inspire in him.

The rest of the night we spent drinking tea in front of the roaring fire and talking. We had so much to catch up on. I found out what Tom had been doing for the last thirteen years. He had created his Death Eaters organization that he had started in school, and marked them. Now he was figuring out which way to go about gaining the power he needed to make the changes he wanted. I told him to go the Ministry route and then work from there. Because if the Ministry came down then the rest of Wizarding Britain would follow. Tom seemed to like this idea and became pensive for most of the rest of the night.

That night I fell asleep while sitting with Tom, and from what I can gather Tom carried me to my bedroom. I don't know how much longer he was up that night, but he was awake in the morning before I began to prep for Christmas Dinner. I walked out into the sitting room, where I had set up the Christmas tree and looked underneath it. Sitting there was a gift, wrapped in some of the prettiest gift wrap I had ever seen.

"Open it." I turned quickly only to see Tom standing right behind me. I didn't even hear him walk into the room. I walked over to the tree and picked up the gift. My name was written on the paper in beautiful script. I sat on the floor and grinned as I pulled apart the paper slowly only to reveal a white box. I opened the box and inside was a silver necklace that had a snake pendant with emerald eyes and there were also a pair of matching earrings. I looked at Tom, smiled and thanked him so very much. I then walked closer to the back of the Christmas tree and picked up a gift for him. I had seen it and thought to get it for him.

"Open it." I repeat the words he said to me and handed him the gift. He opened the gift quickly and drew in breath at what he saw. He looked me in the eyes and then down at the gift again. Tom pulls a snake out of the box I had handed him. I had seen her in my Uncle's chambers not too long ago and knew that Tom would care for her as my Uncle did. Tom started talking to her and found out that her given name is Nagini. I could see the bond growing between them just in those few moments, and it truly was magical.

Dinner that night was wonderful, as was the rest of the week. Nagini and Tom were inseperable, and Nagini became fast friends with Lyla. Tom and I became closer than ever before. The night before New Year's was when it all went wrong.

_Sorry for not updating for so long folks. I am missing some of my older stuff and wanted to make this as good as possible. So here is a long chapter, mostly of background on Gen and Tom's relationship. I hope this makes up a little bit for how long it has been. :) I hope to be writing more, but as school kicks back in I don't know how long it will be. I will keep updating sporadically I promise! _

_~Tris_


End file.
